Cauchemar
by Bleak Dawn
Summary: Un Retourneur de Temps brisé n'aurait pas dû me ramener aussi loin dans le temps. C'était sans précédent. Marcher dessus—l'écraser—rien de tout ça n'aurait dû arriver. Au mieux, j'aurais dû perdre une semaine. Au pire, j'aurais dû disparaître complètement. Je n'aurais jamais dû voyager dans le temps cinquante-deux ans en arrière; la moitié d'un foutu siècle.
1. Prologue

**Cauchemar**

**Par : **_Provocative Envy_

**Traduction:**_ Bleak Dawn_

**Beta: **_Noxana Lestrange_

**OOO**

**N.T/** Pour ceux d'entre vous qui lisent **'A La Science De Tout'** voici donc le projet dont j'avais parlé il y a quelques jours. C'est une fiction toujours en cours dans sa version originale et donc les publications suivront le rythme de celles de **_Provocative Envy_**. Bonne lecture à tous.

**OOO**

**PROLOGUE**

_1er Septembre 1944_

J'étais foutue.

Brutalement foutue.

Stupidement foutue.

Le genre de 'foutue' qui n'a ni début ni fin discernable, parce que tout ce qui pouvait possiblement mal tourner le faisait—tout en même temps, sans aucun avertissement un bourgeonnant, catastrophique enchevêtrement de chaos, de misère et de désastre absolu.

« Vous aurez, bien sûr, besoin d'être placée dans une des maisons, mais nous pouvons faire cela dans le bureau du directeur avant le dîner, nul besoin de vous faire rejoindre les premières—»

Quelqu'un me parlait. Quelqu'un disait quelque chose. Je devrais écouter. Je devrais être en train d'écouter—faire attention—essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait.

Comme si cela était ne serait-ce qu'une putain de possibilité.

« —simplement je n'arrive pas à croire qu'Albus n'ait rien dit plutôt à propos de sa nièce—son propre sang—qui venait à Poudlard pour sa dernière année, tout droit de France. Voilà qui est _fort_ irresponsable de sa part—»

L'homme en face de moi—quel était son nom ? Il m'avait sûrement dit son nom. Il avait dû le faire. Il l'avait fait. Je le connaissais. Nous nous étions déjà rencontrés—auparavant. Et son nom—c'était générique. Amical. Sans prétention. Cela m'avait rappelé, brièvement, mon chez-moi, et mes entrailles s'étaient tordues spasmodiquement en réponse. Cela avait été douloureux.

« —inquiétez de rien, Miss Granger, nous allons nous occuper de tout. Vous vous installerez et vous vous sentirez aussi en pleine forme avant même de pouvoir dire Serpentard—»

_Serpentard_. Pourquoi voudrais-je dire ça ? À moins—oui, bien sûr, il était le directeur de la maison des Serpentard, voilà qui il était, et il m'emmenait quelque part, d'un ton particulièrement optimiste, sa démarche longue et droite et confiante—il semblait presque joyeusement inconscient de mon silence, comme s'il était habitué à blablater gaiement à propos de tout et de rien alors que les autres étaient obligés d'écouter.

« En parlant de cela, j'espère sincèrement, Miss Granger, que notre vieux chapeau abimé donne une réelle chance à Serpentard de vous avoir. La nièce d'Albus Dumbledore serait un bien joli coup pour nous, bien joli en effet. Et nous avons vraiment eu beaucoup de chance ces dernières années, avec Tom—oh, vous ne le connaissez pas, mais vous le rencontrerez, Miss Granger, fort certainement—devenant Préfet en chef et ce cher, cher Abraxas—Malefoy, vous voyez—remportant la coupe de Quiddich pour notre maison, vraiment, il fait merveilleusement bon d'être un serpent en ce moment, c'est ce que tout le monde dit—»

Je me retrouvai propulsée le long d'un couloir douloureusement familier avec une gargouille en pierre postée en garde au milieu. Je sentis ma gorge se serrer.

« Professeur Slughorn, » m'écriai-je soudain, freinant désespérément. « Où m'emmenez-vous ? »

Je le savais, pourtant, évidemment que je le savais—j'avais juste besoin d'un moment, j'avais besoin de respirer, j'avais besoin de remettre de l'ordre dans ma tête et mes stupides, _stupides_ putain d'émotions et me rappeler que je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'agir comme si quelque chose se déroulait atrocement, horriblement mal. J'avais besoin de me souvenir de qui j'étais et où j'étais et, le plus important, _quand_ j'étais. J'avais besoin—j'avais besoin d'espace. J'avais besoin d'un moment.

Juste un putain de moment.

« Oh, suis-je bête—mes sincères excuses, Miss Granger, j'oublie complètement que vous n'êtes absolument pas familière avec les—disons—excentricités du château. C'est ici que l'on accède au bureau du directeur de l'école. C'est une chose fort pratique—»

Il commença à expliquer, dans des détails surprenant, tout ce que je savais déjà, et je pris une profonde, tremblante inspiration, tentant d'ignorer le révélateur martèlement d'angoisse qui pulsait à travers mon corps. Comment allais-je m'y prendre ? Comment allais-je continuer tout ça ? Chaque recoin—chaque couloir—chaque centimètre carré de ce putain de château gigantesque—était plein de souvenirs. J'avais adoré vivre ici. Je m'étais faite des amis ici, et je m'étais épanouie ici, et bordel j'avais grandi ici. Comment allais-je prétendre que je ne savais pas où je me trouvais ? Comment allais-je agir comme si rien ne clochait ?

« —allez droit devant, puis, le directeur Dippet devrait arriver sous peu, et puis nous vous placerons, Miss Granger, même si j'imagine que vous voudrez attendre votre oncle, hein ? Rien ne vaut la famille afin de rendre les choses plus faciles, n'est-ce pas vrai-»

_La famille_. Le mot sonnait sale, même dans ma tête. Je n'avais aucune famille, plus maintenant. Dumbledore, aussi gentil qu'il se montrait, n'était pas ma famille. Il n'était pas le même. Il était plus jeune, moins enclin à faire confiance, l'omniprésente lueur dans ses yeux étant le seul vestige du Dumbledore que j'avais connu. Mais il n'était pas pareil. Rien n'était pareil.

« Comment est-ce que le—le Choixpeau, c'est comme ça que vous l'avez appelé ? Oui ? Comment est-ce que ça marche ? » M'entendis-je demander, prenant place sur le siège que venait de m'indiquer Slughorn avec reconnaissance.

« Oh, je suis _si _ravi que vous ayez demandé, Miss Granger, c'est vraiment un tour de magie amusant, à dire vrai—»

Mon esprit se détacha alors qu'il continuait de parler, et je regardai autour du bureau, mes yeux passant d'un petit détail à un autre, le sentiment submergeant d'illégitimité devenant presque trop insupportable—parce que ceci n'était pas le sanctuaire de Dumbledore. Ce n'était pas ce à quoi j'étais habituée. Il n'y avait pas de délicats instruments en cuivre vrombissant et clic-claquant sur les étagères. Il n'y avait pas de bol magiquement rempli de bonbons au citron. Il n'y avait pas de sentiment de chaleur, ou de paix, ou de compréhension.

Je n'avais pas ma place ici.

Un retourneur de temps brisé n'aurait pas dû me ramener aussi loin dans le temps. C'était sans précédent. Marcher dessus—l'écraser—rien de tout ça n'aurait dû arriver. Au mieux, j'aurais dû perdre une semaine. Au pire, j'aurais dû disparaitre complètement. Je n'aurais jamais dû voyager dans le temps cinquante-deux ans en arrière; la moitié d'un foutu siècle. Je ne devrais pas être là, assise confortablement dans un fauteuil rembourré, attendant d'être répartie par un chapeau qui m'avait déjà attribuée une maison auparavant.

Ceci n'aurait pas dû arriver.

Mais j'avais pris la bonne décision, n'est-ce pas ? Bellatrix Lestrange l'aurait utilisé afin de sauver Voldemort. Elle l'aurait utilisé afin d'arrêter Harry. Elle aurait réussi. Et donc lorsqu'elle avait tenté de m'attraper, d'attraper le sablier d'or qui pendait à mon cou, j'avais fait la seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser—je l'avais arraché et l'avais jeté à terre et l'avais fracassé de mon pied, violemment. Peut-être un peu trop violemment. Peut-être était-ce ça qui avait mal tourné. Peut-être était-ce quelque chose ayant à voir avec l'angle de mon pied—

Non.

Ceci n'aurait pas dû arriver.

Il n'y avait aucune explication rationnelle. Dumbledore me l'avait déjà dit.

« Ah, les voici, Miss Granger—»

J'observai, en transe, alors qu'un vraisemblablement croulant Armando Dippet se dirigeait péniblement, laborieusement vers moi, sa main tendue, une salutation cordiale échappant de ses lèvres. Je le reconnus, bien sûr. Son portrait était accroché dans le bureau de Dumbledore—_ce_ bureau. Je grimaçai.

« Bienvenue à Poudlard, Miss Granger, » me dit Dippet. « Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'Albus nous ait caché sa nièce depuis tout ce temps, mais il a toujours été mystérieux, n'est-ce pas Horace ? Nous sommes, évidemment, ravis de vous avoir ici. »

« Je vous en remercie, » réussis-je à marmonner, fixant mes chaussures—des mocassins en cuir noir, une partie de l'uniforme règlementaire de l'école en 1944. Ils étaient inconfortablement serrés.

« Hermione a toujours souhaité intégrer Poudlard, Armando, » dit Dumbledore malicieusement me jetant un regard perçant. « Elle est particulièrement brillante. Je suis sûr qu'elle se débrouillera à merveille. »

« Oui, et bien, si elle ressemble un tant soit peu à son oncle… » Interjeta Slughorn avec un large sourire.

« Pouvons-nous donc commencer ? » Demanda Dippet, se tournant vers un petit cabinet en acajou à côté de son bureau. « Nous ne voulons pas être en retard pour le banquet. »

Lentement, presque avec révérence, il ouvrit la porte du cabinet et en sortit un court tabouret poussiéreux sur lequel était perché un chapeau. Le Choixpeau. Miteux et sale et humble—il était laid, presque insalubre, et je me souvins, de façon vivide, combien j'avais été horrifiée en tant que première année lorsque j'avais réalisé que je devais le mettre sur ma tête. Maintenant, néanmoins, cela ne me dégoutait pas. Cela me faisait mal au cœur.

« Venez, Miss Granger, cela prendra simplement un instant, » dit aimablement Dippet en me faisant signe d'avancer.

Je me mis sur mes pieds, m'émerveillant du fait que mes muscles puissent encore fonctionner, et me dirigeai vers lui. Il prit le chapeau, et je tressaillis, revoyant le professeur McGongall faire la même chose, toutes ces années auparavant—et puis je me retournai rapidement, m'asseyant sur le tabouret avant que quiconque ne puisse remarquer mon expression. Presque immédiatement, je sentis le doux, léger poids du chapeau que l'on plaçait sur ma tête.

_Ah, une Gyffondor,_ dit le Choixpeau, sa voix androgyne extrêmement claire ricochant dans mon crâne.

_Est-ce qu'on pourrait vite en finir ?_ Plaidai-je intérieurement. _Nous savons tous les deux où j'appartiens. _

_Hmmm. Tu es brave, c'est plus qu'évident. Intelligente aussi. Mais tu n'appartiens pas à Gryffondor, n'est-ce pas ? Non, je ne crois pas que ce soit le cas_.

_Quoi ?_ M'exclamai-je stupéfaite. _Bien sûr que si._

_Tu es une Gryffondor__, il n'y a pas de doute là-dessus. Mais ce n'est pas là où se trouve ta place. Pas maintenant, du moins. Je pense que tu seras mieux ailleurs._

_Serdaigle ?_ Suggérai-je, la crainte enserrant mon estomac comme une étroite visse toxique.

_Non,_ songea le Choixpeau pensivement. _Là non plus. Il y a autre part où tu dois aller, ma chère_.

_Vous êtes cinglé,_ crachai-je. _Absolument foutrement cinglé. Je suis une __Gryffondor. C'est là où je devrais aller._

_Tu as tellement de potentiel. Tellement de choses à accomplir. Tu ne peux rien faire de tout ça chez les Gryffondor._

_Je n'en ai rien à foutre !_ Contrai-je furieusement. _J'appartiens aux Gryffondor !_

_Je ne crois pas, non, _fut tout ce qu'il dit avant de devenir suspicieusement silencieux.

Et puis—

« SERPENTARD ! » s'écria le Choixpeau subitement.

Je fermai les yeux. Je ne voulais pas les ouvrir. Cela ne pouvait pas être en train de se passer. Ceci n'était pas en train de se passer. Je faisais un cauchemar, j'en faisais tout le temps, cela n'avait rien d'inhabituel—un cauchemar, oui, juste un putain de cauchemar, et j'allais me réveiller, et tout serait normal, et ce serait 1996, et je ne serais pas ici, je ne serais pas ici, je ne serais pas en train de prétendre être la nièce ridiculement recluse d'Albus Dumbledore, je ne viendrais pas d'être placée chez les putains de _Serpentard,_ je ne—

Je ne serais pas là.

Je n'étais pas supposée être ici. Ceci n'aurait pas dû arriver. Ce ne devait pas être en train de se passer.

Et j'étais foutue.

Tellement foutue.

« Oh, _merveilleux _! » s'écria Slughorn. Je l'entendis taper dans ses mains.

« Eh bien, voyez-vous ça, Albus, » fit Dippet, ayant l'air sincèrement amusé. « Une Serpentard. De votre famille. Voilà qui est tout à fait remarquable. »

« En effet, » répliqua Dumbledore. « Toutefois Hermione est, évidemment, une jeune femme particulièrement remarquable. »

Je déglutis, ouvris les yeux. Personne ne s'était encore adressé à moi.

« Elle est sous le choc, Albus, » observa Dippet cordialement. « Vous ne vous attendiez pas à Serpentard, Miss Granger ? »

Je devais répondre. Ils trouveraient cela étrange si je ne répondais pas. Ma bouche était sèche.

« Je—ah—je suis quelque peu surprise, » rétorquai-je, agrippant les manches de mon cardigan bleu réglementaire. « Nous n'avons encore jamais eu de Serpentard dans la famille, n'est-ce pas, oncle Albus ? »

Il me regarda avec perspicacité durant une longue, épineuse seconde.

« Non, Hermione, nous n'en avons jamais eu, » fit-il finalement avec un rire forcé. « Mais tu seras une charmante addition, j'en suis sûr. Ils ont de la chance de t'avoir. »

Dippet m'administra une tape de félicitation sur le dos.

« Nous devrions y aller, » dit Slughorn avec entrain. « Le banquet est sur le point de commencer ! Je serais plus que ravi de vous escorter jusqu'au festin, Miss Granger, vous aider à vous retrouver. Je vous présenterais Tom, notre préfet en chef. Il fera en sorte que vous sachiez où tout se trouve, et—»

Il continua de parler encore, encore et encore alors que nous quittions le bureau du directeur. Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer. Je n'arrivais pas à supporter de me concentrer. Mon seul réconfort lorsque Dumbledore m'avait dit que j'allais retourner à Poudlard était que j'allais au moins être chez moi, dans la tour des Gryffondor, avec sa confortable salle commune pourpre et l'atmosphère _normale, _rassurante. Mais désormais je me retrouvais jetée dans une fosse aux serpents, littéralement. C'était injuste. Je n'étais pas comme eux. Je n'étais pas sournoise, et je n'étais pas malhonnête, et je n'étais pas égoïste. Comment allais-je survivre ?

« Ceci est la Grande Salle, Miss Granger, » me disait Slughorn d'une voix forte, me conduisant en direction de la table des Serpentard. Je retins à peine un mouvement de recule lorsque je vis la mer de vert et argent—ce n'était pas chez moi. Ça n'allait pas. Ce n'était pas là où se trouvait ma place.

Nous nous arrêtâmes près de quelqu'un. Un garçon. Slughorn lui tapa sur l'épaule, l'invitant à se lever et à se présenter. Il le fit. Mais je n'arrivais toujours pas à me concentrer. J'étais trop distraite par le badge d'or luisant, épinglé sur sa veste-pull—en mailles torsadées bleu marine, tout comme le mien. C'était le préfet en chef. Pourquoi me sentais-je soudain nerveuse ? Qui était ce ? Tom. Voilà comment il s'appelait. Tom, le Serpentard préfet en chef.

Il était grand. Grand, aux larges épaules et élancé, avec une peau absolument magnifique—tellement pâle qu'elle en devenait pratiquement translucide, ses joues teintées avec juste un soupçon de rose. Il avait d'épais cheveux noirs, avec une frange sur le côté, et de larges yeux sombres sinistrement inexpressifs. Une mâchoire solide, un menton carré, et de fines lèvres rouges. Il était beau. Il me souriait. Ça n'allait pas avec le reste de son visage.

« Je suis désolée, » bredouillai-je faiblement, me raclant la gorge. « Je n'ai pas saisi ton nom. Il y a eu tellement de choses à retenir. »

« Tom Jedusor, » répéta le garçon poliment, me tendant sa main. « Je suis préfet en chef cette année. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer Miss Granger. »

Je le fixai, captivée, mon cerveau fondant en quelque chose d'anormalement inapte.

Tom Jedusor.

Tom Jedusor.

Tom Elvis Jedusor.

J'étais foutue.

Oh, mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que j'étais foutue !

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu. ET n'oubliez pas que les reviews sont la source d'update rapide!**

**Au plaisir :)**


	2. I

**Cauchemar**

**Par : **_Provocative Envy_

**Traduction:**_ Bleak Dawn_

**Beta: **_Noxana Lestrange_

**CHAPITRE UN**

_1er Septembre, 1944_

Tom Jedusor était plaisant à un point troublant.

Il me fit la conversation de façon courtoise tout au long du dîner de sa voix basse, grave et apaisante, et me présenta de façon assez détachée au reste des Serpentard de septième année. Il était éloquent et articulé, avec un maniérisme assuré et un sourire facile, enfantin. Il était très populaire—ce n'était pas difficile de deviner pourquoi.

« Abraxas, dis bonsoir à la nièce du professeur Dumbledore, » était en train de dire Jedusor à quelqu'un. « Elle vient d'être placée chez les Serpentard. »

Un garçon grand, aux cheveux blonds en bataille leva les yeux vers nous, visiblement irrité, avant de ciller.

« Ah—je n'avais pas réalisé que Dumbledore avait une nièce, » dit-il, déglutissant densément. « Ravi de te rencontrer. Je suis Abraxas. Abraxas Malefoy. Je joue au Quidditch. »

Je m'étais, toutefois, à peine retenue d'hoqueter de surprise lorsque je vis ce qui semblait être une version plus large, baraquée, moins raffinée de Drago Malefoy assise en face de moi. Il avait la même peau pâle, et les mêmes traits droits, aristocratiques, doté de parfaites dents blanches et droites et de lèvres roses pleines—mais le nez de ce Malefoy-ci était légèrement tordu, comme s'il avait été brisé une fois de trop et il était négligé, pas rasé, une contusion violette à moitié estompée subsistait négligemment sur une de ses pommettes. Et ses yeux—exactement le même gris perçant que son petit-fils—étaient doux de façon désarmante.

« Hermione Granger, » répliquai-je, au bord du malaise. « Je…ne joue pas au Quidditch. »

Silence. Un silence gêné, incrédule. Et puis—

Malefoy rejeta la tête en arrière et explosa de rire, tapant de son poing sur la table avec un détonant, surprenant bang.

« J'espère bien que non, » dit-il, jetant un clin d'œil dévastateur en ma direction. « Ton visage est bien trop mignon pour risquer un Cognard perdu. »

J'étais abasourdie. Un _Malefoy_ était en train de flirter avec moi. Un _Malefoy_ se montrait agréable envers moi. Ce n'était pas réel. Ce ne pouvait foutrement pas être réel.

« Oh, ne fais pas rougir la pauvre demoiselle, Abraxas, » interjeta une nouvelle voix. Je tournai mon regard vers la gauche et vis un garçon mince, svelte aux cheveux noir coupé court donner un coup de coude taquin dans les côtes de Malefoy.

« Je suis loin de rougir, » me sentis-je obligée de faire remarquer.

Le garçon brun porta son attention sur moi.

« Edmond Lestrange, » dit-il, me tendant une main par-dessus le plat de pommes de terre gratinées. « Je n'ai pas saisi ton nom, mais j'ai entendu que tu étais la nièce de Dumbledore ? »

_Lestrange._ Je goutai la bile dans ma bouche, c'était inévitable, impensable—_Lestrange, Lestrange,_ il y avait eu des cris, tellement de cris, _mes_ cris, haut perchés et rauques et tellement de putain de cris, et le sol avait été froid et dur, poisseux à cause du sang, _mon_ sang, mon sang dégoutant, ma saleté de sang, _sang-de-bourbe_, c'est ce que qu'ils avaient dit, encore, encore et encore, sang-de-bourbe sang-de-bourbe- sang-de-bourbe, qu'est-ce que ça fait assez mal comme ça, dis-nous que ça fait mal, ça doit faire foutrement mal—

Je relevai résolument le menton.

« Hermione Granger, » dis-je, en prenant sa main et en espérant que mon dégoût n'était pas évident alors que je le regardais me faire, la bouche ouverte, un baisemain mouillé. Son souffle était chaud à en vomir. « Et oui, Albus Dumbledore est mon oncle. »

« J'arrive pas à croire que tu aies été placée à Serpentard, » remarqua Lestrange nonchalamment, relâchant ma main. Je me forçai à ne pas l'essuyer avec la nappe. « Foutrement excellent, n'est-ce pas, Tom ? Je parie que Dumbledore est furieux. »

Je retroussai le nez.

« Pourquoi serait-il furieux ? » demandai-je, déroutée.

Malefoy eut un petit rire et prit une large gorgée de son jus de citrouille.

« Parce qu'il n'a pour nous que de la putain de haine, » dit-il, haussant les épaules.

« Surveille ton _langage_, Malefoy, » cingla Jedusor, clairement agacé.

« Pourquoi est-ce que mon oncle vous haïrait-il ? » Pressai-je. Ils se devaient de croire que j'étais l'une d'entre eux. Ils ne pouvaient pas être suspicieux. Je devais prétendre. Je devais me montrer convaincante.

Malefoy et Lestrange jetèrent tous les deux un regard vers Jedusor, comme s'ils attendaient quelque chose; lorsqu'il acquiesça, juste une fois, ils se retournèrent vers moi à nouveau.

« Oh, il a juste une dent contre nous, ma belle, » répliqua Malefoy, balayant l'air d'une main énorme d'un geste désinvolte. Ses ongles, remarquai-je, étaient tronqués et sales. « Il est toujours en train d'essayer de nous blâmer pour des trucs. Loin de moi de vouloir t'offenser, je sais qu'il fait partie de ta famille, mais c'est un vrai emmerdeur avec ça. »

Lestrange ricana.

« Tu ne devrais pas appeler un professeur par des noms pareils, Malefoy, » lui indiqua Jedusor, découpant son poulet en fines bouchées. « Surtout pas en présence d'une nouvelle élève. Elle pourrait avoir une mauvaise impression. »

Il y eut un moment de silence étrangement chargé alors que les deux garçons observaient Jedusor manger, leurs expressions réservées.

« Bien sûr, Tom a raison, » dit Lestrange brusquement. « Nous ne voudrions pas que Miss Granger pense que nous n'apprécions pas son oncle. »

« De plus, » ajouta Malefoy à travers une bouche pleine de pudding, « peut-être qu'il se montrera plus agréable envers nous maintenant qu'elle est là. »

À mes côtés, Jedusor eut un rictus narquois.

« Je ne compterais pas là-dessus, » murmura-t-il, tapotant la table de ses doigts.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Je ne comprends pas. Il ne vous apprécie pas parce que vous êtes des Serpentard ? »

« Il y a eu certains accidents quelques années auparavant, » expliqua Lestrange, les yeux braqués sur ses petits pois, refusant de lever la tête. « De fâcheux accidents. Il nous a suspectés, pour une raison quelconque, et si cela n'avait pas été grâce à Tom, nous aurions probablement été blâmés. »

J'absorbai ceci pendant une minute.

« Des accidents ? » demandai-je prudemment.

Je vis, du coin de l'œil, Jedusor fusiller Lestrange du regard.

« Ouais. Un stupide sang-mêlé avait une Acromantule pour animal compagnie, si tu arrives à y croire, et l'avait lâché dans le château. Ça a tué une née-moldue. Le Ministère en a fait tout un plat à l'époque. »

Je reculai visiblement. Je connaissais le stupide sang-mêlé. Je connaissais la née-moldue. Je connaissais même l'Acromantule. Comment allais-je continuer comme ça ? Combien de temps encore pourrais-je m'asseoir là, avec eux, et agir comme si de rien n'était ?

« C'est épouvantable, » grimaçai-je. « Et oncle Albus a cru que vous trois aviez eu quelque chose à avoir là-dedans ? Voilà qui est grotesque. »

« Oh, t'en fais pas, ma belle, » dit facilement Malefoy en se penchant en arrière et étirant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, faisant jouer ses biceps dans un même mouvement. « Il ne sera jamais capable de prouver quoique ce soit, même si c'était—»

« _Abraxas, _» siffla Jedusor entre ses dents, lui lançant un regard noir.

Et voilà que ça recommençait—silence, tendu, épais et froid, alors que les deux garçons fixaient Jedusor, leurs expressions circonspectes. Comment se pouvait-il que personne ne remarque ça ?

« Ce qu'Abraxas veut dire, Miss Granger, » clarifia Jedusor, « c'est que votre oncle favorise sa propre maison, Gyffondor, au détriment de nous autres. Il s'est simplement montré un peu trop hâtif en blâmant l'accident sur le dos de quelques Serpentard. C'est parfaitement normal ici à Poudlard. Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter. »

Je pris une gorgée d'eau, croisant le regard curieux, inquisiteur de Jedusor. Mais—non. Non. Il ne pouvait pas s'intéresser à moi. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser s'intéresser à moi. Qu'avait dit Dumbledore ? De me fondre dans le décor. Me fondre dans le décor de façon transparente, sans effort, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve comment me renvoyer chez moi. Jedusor ne pouvait pas s'intéresser à moi. Il _ne_ pouvait _pas._

« Je—je vois, » dis-je prenant rapidement une décision et me retournant vers Malefoy avec un sourire timide, calculé au coin de la bouche. « Abraxas, c'est cela ? Oui ? Il semblerait qu'il y a tellement de choses que j'ai besoin d'apprendre à propos de la façon dont les choses fonctionnent ici. Je me sens _terriblement_ perdue. »

Les jolis yeux gris de Malefoy s'élargirent une fraction de seconde.

« Eh bien, nous devrons y remédier, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il d'une voix trainante plaçant ses larges avant-bras musclés sur la table et se penchant en avant. « Ne t'inquiète pas, ma belle, je ferais en sorte que tu ne demeures pas perdue. »

« C'est extrêmement généreux de ta part, » répliquai-je me mordant la lèvre.

« Quelque chose me dit que sera pour mon plus grand plaisir, ma douce, » dit Malefoy avec un sourire narquois.

Lestrange grogna bruyamment.

« Ouais ça le sera, parce que d'après ce _j'_ai pu entendre, ça ne sera _certainement _pas pour le sien, » rit-il, esquivant lorsque Malefoy se tourna vers lui avec un grondement féroce.

« Putain de merde, Lestrange, pourquoi est-ce que tu dois toujours tout foutre en l'air ? »

« Je ne fous pas _tout _en l'air, espèce de grand dadais—»

Jedusor observait les deux garçons se chamailler avec ce qu'on pouvait seulement décrire comme du dédain. N'étaient-ils pas supposés être ses amis ?

« Arrête ça, Lestrange, » ordonna-t-il doucement. « Vous embarrassez Miss Granger. »

C'était évidemment faux, mais personne ne prit la peine de protester.

« Désolé, » marmonna Lestrange tripotant sa cravate. « Je n'avais pas l'intention de vous embarrasser, Miss Granger. Je m'amusais un peu, tout simplement. »

Je fermai les mains en inconfortables poings désespérés.

« Ce n'est pas grave, » dis-je gaiement. « Vraiment. Et, je t'en prie, appelle-moi Hermione. »

Lestrange me décrocha un large sourire reconnaissant mon estomac se contracta.

« Hermione, dans ce cas. »

« Hé ! » injecta Malefoy boudeur. « Et moi, ma belle ? Comment est-ce que j'ai le droit de t'appeler ? »

Je gloussai, haïssant jusqu'à la dernière des inflexions féminines que j'étais forcée de projeter.

« _Toi _tu peux continuer de m'appeler Miss Granger, » répondis-je malicieusement. « Je viens de décider que j'aime assez la façon dont ça sonne, venant de toi. »

Avant que Malefoy ne puisse répondre, Jedusor laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré.

« Miss Granger, » ironisa-t-il. « Votre oncle semble être en train de s'évertuer à attirer votre attention. »

Je me retournai vivement vers la table des professeurs et découvris que Dumbledore se levait de son siège et me signalait de le suivre.

« Il semblerait que je doive couper court au diner, » dis-je à Malefoy en me levant. Je fus surprise lorsque les trois garçons se levèrent immédiatement.

« S'il vous plait, laissez un de nous vous escorter jusqu'à la sortie, » offrit Jedusor, me tendant son bras. « Vous ne pouvez sensiblement pas savoir où vous vous rendez. »

Je pouffai doucement.

« Oh, ne soyez pas stupides, » rétorquai-je en lissant le devant de ma jupe. « Oncle Albus est juste là. Je suis presque certaine d'être capable de trouver mon chemin jusqu'aux portes sans directives. »

Les lèvres de Malefoy frémirent; Jedusor, quant à lui, me jaugea du regard.

« Bien sûr, » répliqua-t-il son ton courtois.

Mais je sentis ses yeux me suivre, sombres, luisants et menaçants, alors que je me dirigeais lentement vers l'entrée.

Cela me rendit excessivement nerveuse.

OOO

« Du thé, Miss Granger ? »

Dumbledore se tenait au-dessus d'une théière orange en céramique, attendant ma réponse.

« Non, merci, » répliquai-je m'installant dans un confortable fauteuil en chintz. Son bureau n'était pas particulièrement grand mais il était douillet et chaleureux, doté d'une énorme cheminée en briques et d'un mur entier d'étagères garnies de livres. Plusieurs instruments en cuivres reposaient sur son bureau, ronronnant par intermittence. Ils étaient familiers. Ils me donnaient envie de pleurer.

« Comment s'est passé le diner ? » questionna-t-il en s'asseyant en face de moi.

Je marquai un temps de pause.

« Éclairant, » dis-je succincte.

« Dans quel sens ? »

« J'ai rencontré Abraxas Malefoy, Edmond Lestrange, et Tom Jedusor. »

Il prit une longue gorgée mesurée de thé, ses yeux se plissèrent.

« Je vois. »

« Malefoy semble assez inoffensif, mais Lestrange est… une véritable couleuvre. Je ne l'apprécie pas, » élaborai-je, triturant mes cuticules.

« Et votre opinion du jeune M. Jedusor ? »

« Honnêtement ? Il est sinistre, » répliquai-je. « Il a cet étrange…contrôle sur tout le monde—c'est troublant. »

Dumbledore n'avait pas la moindre idée que je savais déjà qui était Tom Jedusor. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée que je connaissais son futur, que je savais ce qu'il allait faire plus tard, que je savais ce dont il était capable. Il n'en saurait rien. Je ne pouvais pas prendre ce risque.

« M. Jedusor est très populaire auprès des autres élèves, » dit-il posément, son expression pensive. « Il est également très apprécié du directeur Dippet. Je vous conseille vivement de—à défaut d'un meilleur terme—_cacher_ votre aversion, du moins pour le moment. Les Serpentard l'adulent, et vous _êtes_ désormais une Serpentard, Miss Granger. »

J'acquiesçai sèchement.

« Ne me le rappelez pas, » marmonnai-je fronçant les sourcils. « Je ne devrais_ pas_ être chez les Serpentard. »

Il m'observa attentivement par-dessus ses lunettes.

« Qu'est-ce que le Choixpeau a dit lors de votre placement ? » s'enquit-il.

Je soupirai.

« C'était frustrant, » répondis-je, gesticulant sur la chaise. « Il a dit que j'_étais_ une Gryffondor, mais que je—je n'appartenais pas à cette maison, _cette fois-ci_. Que j'avais_ tellement de choses à accomplir_, et que je ne pourrais pas le faire là-bas. À dire vrai, il s'est montré assez vague à propos de tout ça. »

« Le Choixpeau est une relique très singulière, Miss Granger, » dit-il lentement, s'adossant davantage contre sa chaise. « Ses propriétés magiques ne sont pas complètement comprises—comme tout ce qui se trouve ici à Poudlard, il garde très bien ses secrets—mais il possède _indubitablement_ un étrange…_don_ lorsqu'il s'agit de comprendre les circonstances qui nous échappent. S'il croit que vous avez un but à accomplir ici, et que ce but est mieux servi chez les Serpentard, peut-être ne devriez-vous pas être si encline à rejeter ses propos. »

Je grinçai des dents. Un _but_ ? Il n'était pas sérieux, assurément.

« Je pensais que nous étions d'accord sur le fait que ma présence ici n'était rien de plus qu'un désastreux accident, » répliquai-je mécontente. « Que je devrais m'intégrer du mieux que je peux, ne pas attirer l'attention sur moi-même, et préserver la chronologie. Insinuer qu'il y ait un but à ma visite implique que je suis ici afin de changer quelque chose. Ce n'est pas simplement impossible, professeur, c'est _dangereux_. »

« Eh bien, oui. Mais ça c'était _avant._ »

C'était quoi ce putain bordel ?

« _Avant_, » répétai-je, perplexe.

« Oui. Avant que le Choixpeau n'ait déclaré qu'il y a, en fait, une raison pour votre remontée dans le temps jusqu'à nous, » expliqua-t-il, ses yeux bleus presque, mais pas vraiment, brillants. Je ressentis un pincement au cœur face à cela.

« C'est un chapeau, » dis-je brutalement. « Il peut, techniquement parlant, être conscient, mais ça reste un _chapeau,_ professeur. »

Un flash de déception traversa son visage.

« Vous avez dit, Miss Granger, qu'il savait que vous étiez une Gryffondor ? »

« Eh bien—oui, » admis-je.

« Donc, il vous a reconnu, » continua-t-il avec sagesse. « Notre _techniquement_ conscient chapeau vous a reconnu, même si, _techniquement parlant_, nous sommes en 1944 et que vous n'êtes même pas encore née. »

Mes lèvres s'entrouvrirent, mais aucun son n'en émergea.

« Est-ce bien correcte, Miss Granger ? » demanda-t-il non moins aimablement.

Je clignai des yeux rapidement.

« Oui, mais—»

« Bon, je sais que l'interférence avec le cours du temps est une pratique généralement mal vue, » dit-il, entortillant l'extrémité de sa barbe. « Et je ne suis pas en train de vous encourager à le faire, vous comprenez bien. Mais…peut être que si nous n'y faisions pas référence comme étant de l'_interférence_—de l'ajustement, peut-être—oui, ajustement. Cela sonne beaucoup mieux, ne trouvez-vous pas ? »

Il était devenu fou. J'étais coincée cinquante ans dans le passé avec un Albus Dumbledore cinglé et un sociopathe, beaucoup trop beau garçon en la personne de Tom Elvis Jedusor. Pourquoi cela arrivait-il ?

« Monsieur, juste histoire d'être claire—êtes-vous en train de suggérer que je _change_ les choses, des choses qui peuvent défavorablement affecter la chronologie—la même chronologie que vous étiez si terriblement avide de me voir préserver—alors que je suis coincée ici ? »

« Oh, je ne vous suggèrerais jamais une telle chose, » dit-il sur un ton agréable.

_Mais voyons, bien sûr que non._

« Bien, dans ce cas. Si c'est tout, » dis-je, me levant.

« À vrai dire, Miss Granger, » dit-il gravement, me faisant signe de me rasseoir. « Il y a quelque chose que j'ai besoin de discuter avec vous. »

Je repris place lentement dans le fauteuil.

« Savez-vous qui est Gellert Grindelwald ? m'interrogea-t-il.

Je retroussai les lèvres.

« Oui. »

« Alors vous savez qu'il a bon nombre de sympathisants en Europe. »

« Oui. »

« Gellert et moi avons une—une _histoire,_ Miss Granger, » dit-il en tendant une main vers sa tasse de thé. Il ne la prit pas. « Notre association ne s'est pas terminée en de très bons termes, et il a, depuis de nombreuses années maintenant, gardé une… dent contre moi. »

« Une dent contre vous, » répétai-je.

« En effet. »

« Je suis désolée, professeur, mais en quoi—»

« Gellert connait intimement ma famille, Miss Granger, » m'interrompit-il doucement. « Il va, sans aucun doute, avoir vent de la nouvelle concernant ma soi-disant nièce désormais admise à Poudlard. Il saura que je n'ai pas de nièce. »

Ma gorge s'assécha.

« Pourquoi—pourquoi alors, vous avez—» balbutiai-je.

« Parce que vous avez un secret extraordinaire, Miss Granger, » répondit-il simplement, sérieusement. « Des plus extraordinaires. Et à cause de ça, vous êtes dans une position précaire. Si la vérité à votre propos venait à se savoir, il y aura des gens—beaucoup, beaucoup de gens—qui voudront vous étudier. Ils tenteront avec acharnement de comprendre comment vous êtes arrivé ici, et ils voudront exploiter ce pouvoir par eux même. Je suis sûr que je n'ai nul besoin de vous expliquer l'attrait que constitue le voyage dans le temps. »

Ma tête commença à me faire mal.

« Qu'est-ce—» chevrotai-je ma voix se brisant. « Qu'essayez-vous de me dire, professeur ? »

« J'ai une certaine mesure de crédibilité dans notre monde, Miss Granger, » répliqua-t-il doucement. « Parce que je vous ai reconnu comme étant ma nièce, les gens seront plus enclins à accepter les quelconques bizarreries de votre comportement. Vous serez raisonnablement sauve de toutes suspicions. »

« Donc vous me protégez. »

Il flancha. Je le remarquai.

« J'essaie, tout du moins. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que Grindelwald vient faire dans tout ça ? »

Il soupira.

« Comme je vous l'ai dit, Gellert aura vent de votre existence et saura que nous mentons tous les deux, » dit-il avec lassitude. « Il se peut qu'il essaie d'en découvrir la raison. Il se peut qu'il tente de…vous trouver. »

Je voulus rire. Je voulus crier. Je voulus lui dire qu'il n'était pas sérieux, qu'il ne pouvait foutrement pas être sérieux, parce qu'il n'y avait pas moyen que les choses empirent. Ce n'était pas possible. Il n'y avait _pas moyen_.

« Essayez-vous de me dire, Monsieur, que Gellert Grindelwald va venir après moi ? »

Il bougea sur sa chaise.

« J'essaie de vous dire qu'il se peut qu'il soit curieux, » répondit-il d'une voix douce. « Et que vous devriez être prudente, Miss Granger. Je vous voulais à Poudlard pour une raison. Il ne peut pas vous atteindre ici. »

Subitement je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir. J'avais besoin de partir. J'avais besoin de déguerpir. Je ne pouvais pas être là, plus du tout, et je ne pouvais plus supporter une putain de seconde de plus du manque de tact d'Albus Dumbledore concernant mon fragile sens de sécurité. Avait-il réellement besoin de me rappeler d'être _prudent_e ? Avait-il vraiment besoin de me dire ça après sept ans passés à lutter contre le plus grand mage noir de l'histoire, j'avais été projetée dans le passé, tout ça pour être aveuglément, stupidement, prise pour cible par son prédécesseur ? Je ne pouvais pas être là. Je ne pouvais pas rester ici. Je pouvais plus réfléchir.

« Bien sûr que non, » lâchai-je, me levant brusquement. « Mais—si vous voulez bien m'excuser, professeur—je devrais vraiment rejoindre ma salle commune. Je suis assez fatiguée. La journée a été…difficile, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, et j'ai vraiment—je devrais aller dormir. Je devrais—j'ai besoin de—Je devrais y aller. »

Je divaguais, désespérée, et il me scrutait avec une expression de tristesse presque paralysante sur le visage.

« Bien sûr, Miss Granger, » dit-il gracieusement. « Si je fais le moindre progrès en rapport avec votre—unique condition, je vous le ferais savoir. »

« Merci, Monsieur, » dis-je, me tournant aveuglément vers la porte et tendant une main vers la poignée. « Je vais juste—partir alors. Merci. »

Et puis j'étais dans le couloir à nouveau, je tremblais, angoissais, suffoquais, et je ne pouvais toujours foutrement pas penser—et Tom Jedusor était là.

J'hoquetai, stupéfaite. Tom Jedusor était adossé contre le mur en face de moi, les mains dans les poches, les manches de sa chemise blanche relevées au-dessus de ses avant-bras. Sa cravate Serpentard verte était nouée négligemment à son cou, disparaissant dans le col de sa veste-pull bleu marine. Il avait l'air détendu, insouciant, les longues, longilignes lignes de son corps si gracieusement arrangées que je fus frappée, une fois de plus, par à quel point il était physiquement parfait. Je ressentis un malencontreux frisson de reconnaissance au niveau de mon bas ventre.

« Miss Granger, » dit-il, se redressant hâtivement et faisant quelques pas vers moi.

« Salut, » répondis-je bêtement, ultra-consciente de la distance rapidement décroissante entre nous.

« J'ai pensé que vous auriez besoin d'une escorte jusqu'aux cachots, » dit-il. « Je n'étais pas sûr si professeur Slughorn avait eu le temps de vous montrer où se trouve notre salle commune, ou comment y accéder. »

Je déglutis bruyamment.

« Non, il n'en a pas eu le temps. »

« Fantastique, » répondit-il regardant au fond du couloir. Je reconnus, faiblement, que je n'avais pas le choix et le suivis. « Je vais vous y conduire à travers le hall, juste histoire d'avoir un point de référence. Ce n'est pas si difficile que ça de se retrouver ici, une fois qu'on apprend à gérer les escaliers. »

« C'est—c'est bon à savoir, » balbutiai-je.

Il maintint un constant flot presque inutile de faits historiques à propos de l'école alors que nous marchions à travers le château. Son savoir m'aurait impressionnée venant de n'importe qui d'autre, ne serait-ce que parce que cela signifiait qu'il avait lu l'Histoire de Poudlard—non seulement lu, mais essentiellement mémorisé, l'interminable litanie de noms et dates se déversant de sa bouche avec une aisance pratiquée, délibérée. C'était déconcertant.

« Alors, » dit-il sur le ton de la conversation, interrompant mes pensées. « Pourquoi avez-vous décidé de venir ici pour votre dernière année scolaire ? C'est quelque peu inhabituel de faire un transfert en tant que septième année. »

Je m'humectai les lèvres.

« Grindelwald a une forte présence dans le sud de la France, » répliquai-je, récitant le mensonge que Dumbledore m'avait dit de dire. « Je…n'étais plus en sécurité. »

« Vous n'avez pas d'accent français, pourtant, » observa-t-il, scrutant mon visage attentivement. Je sentis mon estomac se contracter. Pourquoi était-il si intéressé ?

« J'allais seulement à l'école là-bas, » offris je légèrement. « Mes parents ont une maison à Devon. C'est là que j'ai grandi. »

Imaginais-je le froncement de suspicion de ses yeux ? Étais-je simplement paranoïaque ?

« Bien sûr, » opposa-t-il alors que nous tournions au coin. « Comment était ce, grandir avec professeur Dumbledore pour oncle ? Fascinant, je parie. »

Il posait beaucoup trop de questions. Son ton avait beau être respectueux, voire curieux, mais il posait beaucoup trop de questions. Je me raclai la gorge.

« Je n'ai pas beaucoup vu oncle Albus, à vrai dire, » répondis-je, plissant les yeux afin de voir combien encore nous devions traverser avant d'atteindre les cachots. « Il était assez occupé avec d'autres choses. »

« Donc—vous deux n'êtes pas…proches ? » sonda-t-il, ses pas se ralentissant.

Le malaise dégoulina le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

« C'est mon oncle, » dis-je précautionneusement. « Nous sommes suffisamment proches, je suppose. »

Il s'arrêta de marcher, une étrange expression sur le visage. Mes mains étaient moites.

« Puis-je vous demander quelque chose, Miss Granger ? » s'enquit-il, penchant la tête sur le côté. Je luttai contre l'envie de frémir.

« Bien sûr. »

Il n'hésita pas.

« Pourquoi avez-vous l'air d'avoir si peur de moi ? »

Je me figeai. _Quoi _? Comment avait-il su ? Comment avait-il deviné ? J'avais été prudente, si prudente, j'avais un transcendant, bouillonnant mal de crâne de combien j'avais foutrement été prudente—alors comment avait-il pu sentir, même un peu, que j'étais pétrifiée, terrifiée, pas que de lui, mais de tout, tout le monde, à l'idée de ne jamais repartir, ne jamais retrouver mon chez moi, ne jamais me sentir à ma place, jamais plus, parce que je n'étais pas supposée me trouver ici, je ne l'étais pas putain, je n'étais pas—

« Pardon ? » lâchai-je tentant d'ignorer la façon dont mon pouls s'était accéléré dangereusement, imprudemment, la façon dont un petit, inusité recoin de mon cerveau me criait de courir, courir vite, courir loin, juste—putain _cours_. Parce qu'il savait. Il savait que quelque chose clochait, était anormal, différent à mon propos—excepté qu'il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas savoir. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser savoir.

« Oh, je n'ai pas voulu vous offenser, » dit-il rapidement, courbant ses lèvres en ce qui aurait pu passer pour un sourire rassurant. Mais je n'étais pas dupe. « C'est simplement que vous avez l'air quelque peu nerveuse, vous comprenez. Et vous étiez tellement à l'aise avec Abraxas… »

« Pourquoi aurais-je peur de vous ? » demandai-je, feignant l'indignation, surmontant les palpitations saccadées des battements de mon cœur. « Je ne vous connais même pas, Jedusor. »

« Je vous en prie, » dit-il immédiatement, « appelez-moi Tom. »

Ma langue était rêche et épaisse dans ma bouche.

« Tom, dans ce cas. »

« Je ne veux tout simplement pas que nous commencions sur le mauvais pied, » continua-t-il, presque contrit. « Nous sommes assez liés comme groupe chez les Serpentard, et je détesterais l'idée qu'un des membres de ma propre maison soit inconfortable en ma présence. »

Je résistai l'impulsion de faire un large pas en arrière.

« Oh, je ne suis pas inconfortable, Tom, » dis je maladroitement. « Je suis juste…en train de m'adapter. »

Un muscle pulsa à sa mâchoire.

« Bien. Je suis content que nous ayons réglé ceci, dans ce cas. »

« Moi de même. »

Mais il n'avait l'air de m'avoir crue.

Et quand il me souhaita bonne nuit après m'avoir montré ma chambre, sa main s'attarda inopportunément un moment de tropsur mon épaule lorsqu'il tapota mon dos.

_Quel geste amical_, songeai-je amèrement.

Excepté que ce n'était pas amical, j'aurais été stupide de croire que ça l'était, et je ne pus pas réprimer ma révulsion, plus à ce moment-là. J'étais beaucoup trop fatiguée. C'était beaucoup trop. Tout—dans sa globalité—c'était juste putain de trop.

Alors je frémis.

Et il le remarqua.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que vous serez encore une fois nombreux à laisser vos avis, merci encore pour ceux d'entre vous qui ont commenté le prologue.**

**Au plaisir!**


	3. II

**Cauchemar**

**Par : **_Provocative Envy_

**Traduction:**_ Bleak Dawn_

**Beta: **_Camelia  
_

**CHAPITRE DEUX**

_16 Septembre 1944_

_La fille n'est pas ce qu'elle prétend être._

_Elle est complètement quelconque, en grande partie—elle minaude devant Malefoy, roule ses yeux face à la sénilité de Dippet, et semble être seulement légèrement au-dessus de la moyenne académiquement. Mais mis à part sa normalité assez terne, je n'arrive pas à me défaire du sentiment qu'elle a un secret. Il y a beaucoup trop d'inconsistances dans son maniérisme, ses souvenirs du passé—je doute que quiconque ait remarqué, si l'on considère le nauséeux égocentrisme qui sévit dans cette école. Mais moi je l'ai certainement noté. Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'interroger—que peut-elle bien cacher ?_

_Elle dit qu'elle a passé six années à vivre en France, alors que son français est à peine ne serait-ce que passable. Nott, dont l'inutilité avait, jusque-là, été inégalable, à difficilement pu retenir son rire lorsqu'il avait tenté d'avoir une conversation avec elle. Malefoy, bien sûr, ne pouvait pas supporter cet affront et usa de ses poings pour venger l'honneur de la fille. Honnêtement, c'est comme s'il oublie qu'il possède une baguette magique—c'est positivement barbare. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je prends la peine de lui apprendre quoi que ce soit; il vaut rarement la peine._

_Mais—la fille._

_Elle tressaillit à chaque fois que Lestrange la touche. Je n'étais pas sûr au début—je croyais que j'avais peut-être imaginé sa réaction—mais, non. C'était bien là. Aujourd'hui lors du petit déjeuner, alors qu'il lui passait le sel, il frôla son poignet de ses doigts et elle eut l'air…horrifié. Ce qui est étrange—Lestrange n'a aucune discernable compétence hormis celle de respirer. « Inoffensif » est, peut-être, même trop faible comme adjectif pour le désigner—alors pourquoi réagit-elle de la sorte ? _

_Et puis il y a sa relation avec Albus Dumbledore. Son oncle. Il ne lui accorde vraiment aucun traitement de préférence, pas comme il le fait avec les Gryffondor, ce qui en soi est étonnant. Le népotisme est, après tout, une de ses spécialités. Toutefois—ils ne se parent pas si souvent que cela. Et quand ils le font, c'est guindé et quelque peu maladroit, comme s'ils étaient étrangers l'un à l'autre. Je ne crois pas qu'elle mentait lorsqu'elle m'a dit qu'ils n'étaient pas particulièrement proches—ce qui est curieux, parce que j'avais toujours pris Dumbledore pour quelqu'un de sentimental, le genre qui chérie des choses ridicules telles que la famille, la bravoure et l'honneur et—enfin bref. Son attitude envers la fille est surprenante, mais peut également être attribuée au fait qu'elle ait fini chez les Serpentard. Il est vrai qu'il nous déteste tous vigoureusement._

_Une autre disparité._

_Elle est une terrible Serpentard. La seule personne à laquelle elle s'adresse avec un quelconque degré de civilité est Malefoy—et j'ai de la pitié pour elle à cause de ça, franchement, puisqu'il est un absolu imbécile—mais c'est encore un autre aspect de sa personnalité qui n'a pas beaucoup de sens à mes yeux. Elle n'est pas inintelligente. Elle se tient très immobile en classe, surtout quand des questions sont posées, comme si elle ne désirait pas qu'on la remarque, comme si elle ne pouvait raisonnablement pas avoir la bonne réponse—mais lorsqu'elle est appelée à répondre, elle a toujours tout bon._

_Je ne sais pas quoi penser d'elle._

_Je déteste les mystères._

_-TEJ_

**OOO**

_Je rêvais._

_C'était une lumineuse, belle journée d'automne, les arbres sur le domaine étaient une exubérante mosaïque de jaune et d'orange et de rouge—l'air était frais, le ciel était clair, et la brise était embaumée d'une hypnotique_, _truculente odeur de feuilles tombées et de bois à brûler fraichement coupé. Ron et Harry marchaient à mes côtés, leurs voix se mêlant l'une à l'autre, pratiquement indiscernables. J'étais heureuse. J'étais confortable. J'étais chez moi._

_« Slughorn va encore organiser une soirée d'Halloween cette année, » disait sombrement Harry. « Il veut que j'emmène quelqu'un. »_

_Ron blanchit et desserra nerveusement sa cravate._

_« Pourquoi n'emmènerais-tu pas Hermione ? »_

_Ils se retournèrent tous les deux vers moi._

_« Parce que je suis déjà invitée, » dis-je roulant les yeux. « Et je dois emmener quelqu'un aussi. »_

_Harry grogna._

_« A qui pourrais-je bien demander, 'Mione ? Parvati refuse de m'approcher à nouveau, pas après le désastre du bal de Noël, et je ne crois pas que je puisse supporter d'écouter Lavande piailler pendant des heures, pas quand je peux à peine me retenir de l'étrangler chaque matin au petit déjeuner. »_

_« Tu pourrais demander à Ginny, » suggérai-je, riant lorsque l'expression de Ron devint orageuse. _

_« Peux pas, » répliqua Harry, secouant la tête. « Elle y va avec Dean, tu le savais pas ? Remarque pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'est retrouvé invité à la base, ça je n'en ai foutrement aucune idée. »_

_Je souris face à sa réticence, levant la main afin d'ajuster mon écharpe et me retrouvant à pousser un cri de surprise lorsqu'Harry tira sur l'extrémité de celle-ci, la faisant tourner au-dessus de ma tête pour faciliter le déroulage. _

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle, 'Mione ? » taquina-t-il, riant lorsque Ron commença à tourner mes épaules, réussissant à faire prendre mes cheveux dans la longueur flottante du cashmere. « Tu dois quand même inviter quelque, toi aussi, tu sais. Tu vas demander à qui ? McLaggen ? Zacharie Smith ? Zabini, peut-être ? Non ! J'ai trouvé—Malefoy ! »_

_Puis Ron me faisait toujours tourbillonner, encore et encore et encore, et ma bouche était à moitié couverte par l'écharpe, masquant mon rire, et je commençais à avoir le vertige, presque au bord de l'évanouissement, alors que quelque chose de chaud et merveilleux et parfaitement familier jaillissait dans mes veines—_

Je me réveillai en sursaut, haletante, et regardai frénétiquement autour avant de réaliser que oui, oui, j'étais toujours seule, et oui, oui, les tentures autour de mon lit étaient toujours un profond, violent vert, elles n'étaient pas rouge, ils n'étaient pas or, ce n'était pas chez moi—et j'exhalai bruyamment, le bruit opprimé, étranglé, arraché de force à mes poumons—et puis je me mis à pleurer.

Parce que ce n'était pas juste. Parce que je n'étais pas censée être ici, pas dans ce lit trop grand aux draps de la mauvaise couleur—parce que je n'avais pas ma place ici, entourée d'étrangers et de questions et d'un menaçant, excessivement curieux Tom Jedusor. Je ne méritais pas tout ça. Ce n'était pas juste. J'avais tout fait comme il fallait, ma vie tout entière. _Ce n'était pas juste._

Je frottai vicieusement mes yeux lorsqu'ils se mirent à piquer de plus belle. Qu'allais-je bien pouvoir faire ? Malgré ce qu'avait dit Dumbledore, je savais que je ne pouvais pas rester ici, dans ce temps, indéfiniment. Je pourrais changer les choses, des choses insignifiantes en apparence. Je pourrais détruire le futur. Je pourrais, avec un seul faux pas, décimer ma vie et celle de mes amis et tout ce pour quoi nous avions travaillé si durement. Et l'insinuation à peine voilée de Dumbledore qu'une incomprise mutation du destin m'avait amené ici, pour une raison très précise, n'était pas seulement grotesque.

C'était inconscient. C'était irresponsable. C'était foutrement _stupide._

Et si quelqu'un le découvrait ? Et si Tom Jedusor continuait à m'observer avec cet entièrement trop pensif éclat dans son regard ? Et s'il devinait ? Ça serait un désastre si quiconque venait à découvrir d'où—quand—je viens réellement. Cela serait seulement pire si c'était lui.

Je me recouchai dans mon lit, essuyant mes joues du revers de ma main. Cela faisait un mois. Un mois entier s'était écoulé depuis que je m'étais réveillée, confuse et désorientée, avec trois côtes brisées et une atroce, inaltérable sorte de certitude que quelque chose n'allait pas. J'avais été si optimiste au début. J'avais cru que Dumbledore saurait comment me ramener. J'avais cru qu'il pourrait arranger ça, tout arranger, et j'aurais été capable de retourner, rapidement, dans mon propre temps.

J'avais mal cru.

Roulant sur le côté, j'enfouis mon visage dans mon oreiller. C'était impossible. Je savais comment les voyages dans le temps fonctionnaient. Je savais qu'un bond de cinquante ans en arrière était sérieux à un point que je n'arrivais même pas à comprendre complètement. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'en soucier pour le moment. Je voulais partir. Je voulais retourner chez moi. Je voulais revoir Harry et Ron à nouveau. Je voulais être dans un monde où Voldemort était toujours mort—et non pas assis en face de moi au petit déjeuner, l'air beaucoup trop beau garçon, à me poser d'inquisitrices et inutiles questions—

Parce que j'étais convaincue qu'il suspectait quelque chose. J'avais fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir afin de me fondre dans la masse, ne pas attirer la moindre attention sur moi-même; je me taisais en classe, écrivais des essais délibérément médiocres, et laissais Abraxas Malefoy porter mes affaires jusqu'à la bibliothèque. J'étais courtoise avec tout le monde. J'avais même réussi à m'habituer à Edmond Lestrange. Je me débrouillais si bien. Je m'étais débrouillée si bien. Pourquoi, dans ce cas, Tom Jedusor me regardait-il comme si j'étais un puzzle particulièrement irritant qu'il était déterminé à résoudre ?

Brusquement, les rideaux de mon baldaquin s'ouvrirent d'un coup sec. Je cillai devant le soudain assaut de lumière.

« Hermione, tu dois te lever ! »

Je grimaçai. Melania Macmillan était répugnante. Vraiment, atrocement répugnante. La seule autre fille Serpentard de septième année, elle était potelée, la peau terne, avec une voix haut-perché, légèrement acerbe et un penchant pour la cruauté. Elle se délectait de cataloguer mes défauts, reniflant avec mépris à chaque fois qu'elle me voyait—j'étais beaucoup trop mince et beaucoup trop franche, mes cheveux étaient affreux, ma peau était pâle—je l'évitais à chaque fois que je pouvais.

« As-tu déjà pris ta douche ? » Demandai-je, soupirant alors que je balançais mes jambes sur le côté du lit.

« Evidemment, » railla-t-elle avec condescendance, saisissant une brosse et la passa dans ses cheveux noirs plat. « _Moi_ je suis debout depuis une heure. Tout le monde ne veut pas passer toute la journée au lit. »

« J'étais fatiguée, » rétorquai-je sur la défensive, me dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

« Pourquoi ça? T'es encore rentrée tard ? » Se moqua-t-elle doucereusement.

Je pris ma serviette.

« J'_étudiais_, » grognai-je.

Ses lèvres se retroussèrent.

« Abraxas n'étudie pas, Hermione, » lança-t-elle. « Peut-être que si tu gardais tes sous-vêtement lorsqu'il est dans les parages assez longtemps pour avoir une réelle conversation, tu le _saurais_ et serais capable de trouver une meilleure excuse. »

Ma mâchoire se serra.

« Eh bien, Melania, je n'avais pas idée que tu t'intéressais autant à mes sous-vêtements, » mordis-je, ouvrant la porte de la salle de bain à la volée et me retournai vers elle avec un regard noir.

« Je ne sais pas_ pourquoi_ il perd son temps avec toi, » renifla-t-elle avec dégout, soulevant son sac et le passant par-dessus son épaule. « Il peut faire _tellement_ mieux. »

Mais avant que je puisse répondre, pour la centième fois, qu'il était loin d'être _avec moi,_ elle avait quitté la chambre.

« Infâme, infâme fille, » fulminai-je, me déshabillant avant de me mettre sous la douche. Je fis en sorte que l'eau soit presque péniblement brûlante.

Quand je me rendis enfin dans la salle commune, il était plus de huit heures et demie et la plupart des gens étaient déjà partis prendre leur petit déjeuner. Abraxas Malefoy, cependant, était debout près de la cheminée, attendant patiemment que j'émerge du dortoir des filles.

« Te voilà _enfin_, » dit-il avec un large sourire. « Macmillan avait l'air furieuse quand elle est sortie toute à l'heure. Je me suis inquiété, cru qu'elle avait dû te jeter un sort, ou t'avait enfermée dans un placard, ou quelque chose de similairement abominable.

Je grimaçai.

« Elle est épouvantable, » me plaignis-je, tripotant un fil qui pendait à mon pull. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle me hait autant. »

« Elle est simplement jalouse, ma belle, » dit-il, me faisant signe de lui emboiter le pas hors la salle commune. « Elle est jalouse que tu sois si belle et brillante et amusante, et elle c'est un petit troll poisseux que personne n'aime. »

Je ris, tentant d'ignorer à quel point cela sonnait vide, et pris son bras alors que nous traversions les cachots.

« Abraxas ? »

« Oui ? »

« Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit aujourd'hui combien je t'adore? »

Ses joues se rosirent. Je serrai son poignet.

« Le premier match de Quidditch est demain, » dit-il brusquement, tenant la porte de la Grande Salle ouverte pour moi. « Contre les Serdaigles. Ça devrait être un massacre. Je ne suis pas inquiet. »

« C'est bien, » offris je, le suivant vers la table des Serpentard.

« Est-ce que tu viendras me regarder ? » continua-t-il, me jetant un coup d'œil en coin.

Je lui souris. Je le pensai presque.

« Bien sûr que je vais venir, » le rassurai-je. « Je ne voudrais rater ça pour rien au monde. »

Il me dédia un sourire de guingois, et mon cœur se brisa presque. Parce qu'il ressemblait tellement à Ron—il mâchait la bouche ouverte et riait trop fort à ses propres blagues et parlait, indéfiniment, à propos de rien d'autre que de Quidditch. Il sautait aux conclusions, démarrait au quart de tour, et avait un tempérament de feu. Il était _exactement comme_ Ron. Mais je ne me permettais pas de trop penser à lui. Je ne me permettais de penser à aucun d'entre eux. Ce n'était pas prudent. Je ne pouvais pas faire de comparaisons. Je ne pouvais me laisser distraire. Si je le faisais—me permettais de le faire—je perdrais tout contrôle. Je devais les oublier. Je devais tous les oublier. Je devais me souvenir que je n'étais pas la même personne, pas en 1944. J'étais fragile ici.

Vulnérable.

Et je ne pouvais pas penser à eux. Je ne me laisserais pas penser à eux. Je m'étais permis d'avoir ce rêve ce matin-là. Je m'étais permis de me languir d'eux, même si cela n'avait été que pour un moment. Juste un moment. Mais cela n'arriverait plus. Ce ne pouvait pas arriver à nouveau.

« Génial, » dit-il gaiment. « Tu peux t'asseoir avec Jedusor et Lestrange, ils feront en sorte que Nott garde ses distances. Parce que si ce connard ne fait ne serait-ce que te regarder de travers, je vais lui casser sa putain de—»

Je retins un soupire.

« Abraxas, » l'interrompis-je gentiment. « Tu ne casseras rien à personne. »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu le défends, Hermione, » grommela-t-il, prenant place à table et se saisissant immédiatement d'un plat de bacon. « Tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit sur toi. »

« Tout ce qu'il a fait c'est d'établir une observation parfaitement valide à propos de mon niveau de français affligeant, » fis-je remarquer. « Il avait loin d'avoir tort. »

« Quand même, » s'entêta-t-il. « Il n'aurait rien dû dire. »

« Qui n'aurait rien dû dire ? » lança Edmond Lestrange, s'avachissant dans le siège à côté du mien et se versant une tasse de café.

Abraxas le foudroya du regard.

« Nott, » grogna-t-il menaçant, fourrant une fourchette d'œuf dans sa bouche.

Lestrange arqua un sourcil interrogateur dans ma direction.

« Est-ce qu'il est encore sur ça ? » demanda-t-il.

« Malheureusement, » affirmai-je, faisant tout mon possible pour ne pas tressaillir lorsqu'il remua sur sa chaise et que sa cuisse frôla la mienne.

« Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi, » marmonna Lestrange, détachant un morceau de muffin. « Ton français est épouvantable. Nous le pensions tous. Il était juste le seul assez débile pour se moquer en face de Malefoy. »

« Je sais, » dis-je avec indifférence. « C'est rien, vraiment. Je sais que je ne suis pas très douée pour les langues. Ce n'est pas comme si je me suis sentie insultée. »

« C'est étrange, » dit soudain Tom Jedusor de l'autre côté de la table. « Professeur Dumbledore n'est-il pas supposé être un maître linguiste ? J'ai entendu dire qu'il parle quelque chose comme soixante différentes langues. »

Je croisai son regard. Je tentai de reprendre mon souffle. J'échouai.

« Oncle Albus est un sorcier très accompli, » dis-je prudemment. « En quoi est-ce que cela me concerne ? »

« Je pensais juste que son affinité pour les langues serait peut-être un trait familial, voilà tout. Clairement, je me trompais. Ton français _est_ vraiment effroyable. »

Lestrange pouffa dans son café, et Abraxas jeta immédiatement son couteau avec fracas et marmonna furieusement un juron.

« Bordel mais c'est pas _fini _avec ça ! » grogna-t-il, fusillant Lestrange du regard. « Tu _vas_ arrêter de parler d'elle et de son putain de français comme si elle n'était pas assise juste là, ou bien je _vais _faire en sorte que le restant de ta putain de vie soit foutrement _inutile_, compris ? »

Je le regardai, passablement surprise. Il y avait à peine quelques minutes, je broyais du noir à cause du fait qu'il me rappelait trop Ron. Mais sa pétulante véhémence à ce moment-là avait, elle, toutes les marques d'une prodigieuse crise digne de Drago Malefoy. Et puisqu'Abraxas se comportait rarement comme l'aristocrate pourri gâté qu'il était indubitablement, je me retrouvai à réagir de façon inappropriée—je n'étais pas répugné ou en colère, ou déçue. Je n'étais même pas irritée.

Non, j'étais _confuse_.

Parce que ce beau géant blond avec ces yeux doux et ces mains calleuses et ce vocabulaire limité—il voulait me _protéger_. Il ne savait pas ce que je cachais. Il ne le saurait jamais. Mais malgré cela, il voulait me protéger quand même. La réalisation était déroutante. J'avais passé deux semaines depuis le début du semestre ne voulant rien d'autre que de disparaître. J'avais eu si peur, tout le temps, que Tom Jedusor puisse deviner, puisse se questionner; j'avais eu si peur de fauter, de dire quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas, et mon secret, ce qu'il signifiait, ce qu'il représentait, m'avait défini si absolument que je ne m'étais arrêtée—par même un fois—afin de considérer qu'il pouvait y avoir plus à mon sujet qui valait la peine d'être apprécié. D'être _protégé_.

« Calme-toi, Malefoy, » ordonna Jedusor. Il avait l'air d'être en train d'essayer de façon exceptionnellement ardue de ne pas rire. « Et s'il te plaît, surveille ton langage. Ça me ferait mal de devoir retirer des points. »

Je me demandai si j'avais imaginé l'agressivité latente de ses mots.

« De plus, » gloussa Lestrange, « ne devrais tu pas, plus que quiconque, te montrer un peu plus concerné du fait que ta petite amie ne parle pas français ? Je veux dire, tu sais où tu vas après la remise de diplômes, ce n'est pas un—»

« _La ferme, Lestrange_, » persiffla Malefoy, un muscle pulsant à sa mâchoire.

Jedusor eut un rictus narquois. Je fronçai les sourcils. _Quoi ?_

« Abraxas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demandai-je, inquiète.

Il ne croisa pas mon regard.

« Rien. Edmond ne sait pas ce qu'il raconte. Je m'en fous de ton français, ma douce, » marmonna-t-il, avalant une gorgée de jus de citrouille.

« Edmond est souvent confus, » ajouta Jedusor, l'air amusé. Ça donnait froid dans le dos.

« Ah—ouais, je—j'ai dû confondre avec—ah—Avery, » balbutia Lestrange, se grattant la nuque.

« Je vois, » dis-je, mordillant mon toast. C'était sec.

Abraxas se leva brusquement, saisissant son sac dans un même mouvement.

« On devrait se rendre en Botanique, ma belle, » suggéra-t-il nerveusement, me tapant l'épaule. « Je sais combien tu détestes être en retard. »

Incertaine de quoi penser de ce qui venait de se dérouler, je le laissai me conduire en dehors de la Grande Salle, délaissant mon petit déjeuner à peine touché.

Jedusor nous suivit.

**OOO**

_Bang_

Je laissai mon front percuter la lisse surface usée du bois de la table de bibliothèque. C'était presque l'heure du couvre-feu. Je devais retourner à la salle commune. Je jetai un regard à ma montre. Non. J'avais encore quelques minutes devant moi—il y avait sûrement d'autres livres à propos des voyages dans le temps. Dumbledore ne pouvait pas avoir raison. Ce n'était pas possible. Quelqu'un devait savoir quelque chose. Quelqu'un avait dû avoir écrit quelque chose. C'était _obligé_.

Ma chaise grinça bruyamment.

J'étais distinctement consciente d'une pulsation sourde de panique alors que j'examinais les étagères de la Réserve. La bibliothèque de Poudlard ne m'avait jamais laissée tomber. Pas même une fois. Ça ne serait pas le cas maintenant non plus. Ce n'était pas possible. J'en avais beaucoup trop besoin, ardemment. Les nouvelles quotidiennes de Dumbledore—tel qu'il s'y appliquait—n'avait pas été des plus rassurantes. Il était en contact avec le Département des Mystères, m'avait-il dit. Il faisait des recherches sur les Retourneurs de temps. Il connaissait un homme en Allemagne, un de ses vieux amis d'école, qui pourrait avoir une théorie—tout n'était qu'hypothèse, évidemment. Rien de prometteur, malheureusement. Rien de concret. Je ne devais pas me faire de mauvais sang à ce propos. Je ne devais pas me prendre la tête.

Mais comment pouvait-il me demander de rester bien sage et ne rien faire ? De ne rien essayer ? J'étais ambitieuse de nature. J'avais passé la grande majorité de ma vie à réfléchir à mon futur, à planifier pour ça. Mais désormais…désormais, j'étais impuissante. J'étais coincée. Je n'avais nulle part où aller, rien à anticiper ou attendre avec impatience, et j'étais supposée demeurer passive, feindre le désintérêt, _aller de l'avant_. C'était foutrement absurde. C'était foutrement ridicule. C'était—

Réel. C'était ce qui était en train se passer. C'était bel et bien réel. Tout était réel.

Non pas un rêve.

Non pas un cauchemar.

« Granger ? Est-ce que c'est toi ? »

Tom Jedusor. Evidemment. Bien sûr que c'était Tom Jedusor. Je plaquai un sourire fatigué sur mes lèvres et me dirigeai prudemment en dehors des rayons.

« Jedusor, » dis-je, hochant la tête à son attention et me dirigeant vers ma table abandonnée.

« C'est presque l'heure du couvre-feu, » observa-t-il, me suivant.

« Je sais, » répliquai-je, soulevant mon sac. « J'étais juste sur le point de partir. »

« Excellent, » dit-il. « Je peux t'accompagner. Je n'ai pas de rondes à faire ce soir. »

Je baissai la tête, réprimant une grimace. _Fantastique._

« Je connais le chemin maintenant, Jedusor, » dis-je exaspérée. « Tu n'as pas besoin de continuer à m'accompagner où que ce soit. »

« Nous allons tous les deux au même endroit, Hermione, » fit il remarquer, tenant la porte de la bibliothèque ouverte pour moi. « Ce serait malpoli de ma part de ne pas t'offrir une escorte. »

Je serrai des dents.

« Bien entendu. »

Il ouvrit la marche, lentement, le rythme de ses pas agaçant.

« Tu passes beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque, » remarqua-t-il nonchalamment, me scrutant de haut. Ses cils étaient longs au point d'ombrager ses pommettes lorsqu'il cillait. « Est-ce que tu appréciais la bibliothèque de ton ancienne école ? »

« J'ai toujours aimé les bibliothèques, » répliquai-je sincèrement. « J'aime les livres. Ils ne sont pas impertinents. »

Il rit doucement. Ça sonnait comme du beurre; riche et voluptueux et—mauvais pour moi. Je me forçai à ne pas frémir.

« Poudlard a une merveilleuse bibliothèque, » dit-il pensivement, une ébauche de sourire sur les lèvres. « Est-ce que—oh, pardon, où est ce tu as dit que tu étudiais avant ? »

_Je n'ai rien dit,_ avais-je envie de crier. _Je n'ai foutrement pas dit où j'avais étudié avant._

« Beauxbâtons, » mentis-je hâtivement. « Et oui, elle avait une bonne bibliothèque. Elle n'était jamais trop occupée. »

« Les gens ne sont pas vraiment studieux là-bas, donc ? Je n'en suis pas étonné. »

Je marmottai évasivement. Je voulais que cette conversation se finisse en plus vite.

« Est-ce que les livres étaient en anglais ou en français ? »

« Quoi ? »

« A…Beauxbâtons, » persista-t-il. « Est-ce que les livres étaient en anglais ou en français ? »

« Hum—les deux, » répondis-je désespérément. « La bibliothèque là-bas était—ah—particulièrement bien fournie. »

Il se retourna vers moi rapidement, sans aucun avertissement du tout, et je trébuchai. Il me retint par les poignets, son expression indéchiffrable.

« Tu n'es pas allée à l'école en France, Hermione, » dit-il doucement, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans mes mains. « Tu n'es pas allée à Beauxbâtons. »

Je le regardai, légèrement nauséeuse.

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? » réussis-je à demander, ma voix se brisant. Il ne me relâcha pas. Sa peau était comme de la soie. « Bien—bien sûr que si. »

Il sourit avec mépris. Je sentis ma gorge se fermer.

« Non, Hermione, » murmura-t-il, se rapprochant dangereusement. « C'est faux. »

Il essayait de m'intimider. Il essayait de me faire peur. Il tentait de deviner. Il ne savait rien. Il ne pouvait pas savoir. J'avais été si prudente. Mais son pouce était posé directement sur le point bleu poudre à l'intérieur de mon poignet. Il pouvait me sentir. Il pouvait sentir la façon dont mon pouls pulsait à travers mes veines, anormalement furieux, et il pouvait me sentir trembler, me sentir frémir, me sentir m'effondrer alors que ses accusations se réverbéraient dans ma tête, dans le couloir, si proche de la vérité, beaucoup trop proche—et il se tenait trop près, et j'étais si apeurée, si foutrement apeurée, et il se tenait toujours trop près, il était toujours si foutrement proche—

« Ne soit pas stupide, Jedusor, » grognai-je, le repoussant. Une chaude, indésirable perle de sueur glissa le long de ma nuque.

« Je crois t'avoir dit de m'appeler Tom, Hermione, » nargua-t-il.

« Et je ne me souviens pas t'avoir demandé de m'appeler Hermione, je suppose donc qu'on est quitte, » contrai-je, croissant les bras.

Il sourit narquoisement. Je me tendis. Et puis il fit un pas en arrière.

« Bien sûr, » répondit-il lentement, levant la main afin d'ajuster sa cravate. « Mes sincères excuses, Miss Granger. C'est juste, eh bien, Abraxas est vraiment épris de vous, vous savez, et nous sommes tous très protecteurs à son égard. Il peut se monter…impulsif. Il s'investit dans les choses sans vraiment penser aux conséquences à long terme. Mais je suis désolé si je vous ai contrarié. Ce n'était pas mon intention. »

Ma colonne vertébrale fourmillait. C'était un menteur hors-pair.

« Ce n'est pas grave, » dis-je durement. « Je comprends parfaitement. »

Il inclina la tête.

« Retour à la salle commune, alors ? Ils ne nous restent que quelques minutes avant le couvre-feu. »

J'acquiesçai laconiquement. Nous nous remîmes en chemin.

« Alors, est ce que vous serez au match de Quidditch demain ? » s'enquit-il poliment. « Abraxas va jouer. »

« Je lui ai dit que j'irais, oui, » rétorquai-je sèchement, accélérant le pas. Je voulais juste aller me coucher. Je voulais juste être à l'abri. Je voulais juste être _loin_ de Tom Jedusor et de ses yeux froid et de ses mains chaudes et—je le voulais juste loin de moi.

« Il sera heureux de ça. »

« En effet. »

Pendant plusieurs minutes, nos bruits de pas, légers et rapides, étaient le seul son dans le couloir.

« Pourquoi est-ce que le commentaire de Nott à propos de votre français ne vous a-t-il pas dérangé ? » demanda-t-il soudain. « Vous avez semblé ne pas vous en soucier le moins du monde qu'il se moque ainsi de vous. »

« C'est comme je l'ai dit à Abraxas, » répondis-je avec irritation. _Tellement de putain de questions_. « Mon français est épouvantable. Je suis habituée à ce que l'on se moque de moi à ce propos. »

Il me regarda, déconcerté.

« Comme c'est…curieux. »

Je lui jetai un coup d'œil sévère.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ? » m'enquis je.

Il haussa les épaules. C'était un geste inhabituellement désinvolte. Mes yeux se plissèrent.

« La plupart des gens ne sont pas aussi enclins à accepter leurs défauts, » répondit-il. « C'est rare. »

Ses mots étaient songeurs, mais il y avait une sorte de mordant dans ses paroles que j'étais certaine était intentionnel.

« Je suis pragmatique, » rétorquai-je. « Ce serait de la pire sorte d'arrogance que de prétendre être doué pour quelque chose alors que l'on sait que ce n'est pas le cas. »

Il leva un sourcil finement dessiné, fourrant ses mains dans ses poches.

« Cela est peut-être vrai, mais je me sens obligé de pointer du doigt le fait que_ promouvoir_ ses défauts est loin d'être requis. Ou intelligent, d'ailleurs. »

Je pouffai.

« Me traitez-vous de stupide, Jedusor ? »

Ses lèvres frémirent.

« Je ne me permettrais pas de présumer d'affirmer ou infirmer quoi que ce soit à ce propos, Miss Granger. »

Je serrai la mâchoire.

« Je n'avais pas réalisé que le fait de ne pas être capable de parler français correctement était considéré comme étant un défaut, » lançai-je.

« C'est le cas lorsqu'on essaie de convaincre les gens qu'on a vécu en _France_ durant les six dernières années. »

Je ne répondrais pas à cela. Je ne pouvais pas répondre à cela. Je devais changer de sujet. Je devais l'ignorer. Je devais agir comme si rien ne clochait, et que rien de tout ça n'était en train d'arriver, et qu'il n'était pas si près, trop près—je devais—je ne pouvais pas—

« Il semblerait que nous soyons arrivés ! » m'exclamai-je, m'arrêtant en face du mur vide des cachots et priant que ma voix ait semblé calme et régulière et dénuée du léger, impénétrable tressaillement, lequel j'étais terrifiée qu'il entende.

Sa bouche se serra. Il avait l'air irrité.

« En effet, nous y voilà. »

Il tapota la pierre de sa baguette magique et marmotta le mot de passe. Le mur bougea, s'ouvrit et il me fit signe d'entrer en premier. Je me forçai à ne pas hésiter.

« Bonne nuit, Jedusor, » dis-je alors que l'on pénétrait dans une salle commune déserte.

« Oh, non, s'il vous plaît, » répliqua-t-il, me guidant vers le couloir menant en direction du dortoir des filles. « Laissez-moi vous accompagner jusqu'à votre porte. »

« Ce n'est vraiment pas nécessaire—» commençai-je à protester.

« J'_insiste_, Miss Granger. »

Il me regarda de haut, son visage vide d'expressions. Je ne pouvais pas dire non. J'en étais consciente. Je ne pouvais pas.

« Bien sûr. »

Il me guida à travers l'étroit corridor faiblement éclairé, l'air devenait glacial au fur et à mesure que le sol commençait à s'élever en une légère pente descendante. Nous passâmes plusieurs portes avant de nous arrêter devant la mienne. Je l'ouvris et attendis qu'il se décale. Il n'en fit rien.

« Vous permettez ? » demandai-je.

Nos regards se croisèrent. Mon sang se glaça.

« Pardon ? » dit-il d'une voix trainante.

« Pouvez-vous vous décaler ? »

Il secoua la tête. Et puis fit un pas sur le côté.

« Bonne nuit, alors, » dit-il doucement, son regard vif. « A demain. »

« Demain ? » murmurai-je, perdue. Mes muscles me semblaient spongieux, inutiles, faibles.

« Lors du match de Quidditch, » clarifia-t-il. « Je suis censé vous protéger de Nott. Vous n'avez pas oublié, assurément ? »

Je déglutis bruyamment.

« Non—non je n'ai pas oublié.

Il prit ma main, la tenant négligemment, avant de déposer un doux, léger baiser au-dessus de mes phalanges. Mon visage était empourpré d'une involontaire, avenante chaleur.

« A demain donc, » dit-il. Il marqua un temps de pause ostensiblement. Je serrai ma lèvre inférieure entre mes dents. « _Hermione_. »

Et puis il tourna les talons, marchant gracieusement le long du couloir de mon dortoir, alors que je me tenais parfaitement immobile et luttais pour me souvenir de comment on respire.

Il était si proche.

Trop proche.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu! Merci de laisser vos avis, qui comptent beaucoup je vous assure, là en bas dans le petit rectangle tout gentil, tout blanc. Et pour ceux d'entre vous qui lisent "A la Science de Tout", une update est prévue pour demain.**

**Au plaisir!**


	4. III

**Cauchemar**

**Par : **_Provocative Envy_

**Traduction:**_ Bleak Dawn_

**Beta: **_Camelia_

**CHAPITRE TROIS**

_17 Septembre 1944_

_Je suis censé m'asseoir avec la Granger lors du match de Quidditch d'aujourd'hui. Malefoy l'a exigé et normalement cela me ferait fulminer, mais j'ai remarqué l'expression nerveuse, frustrée sur son visage lorsqu'il lui en a parlé, et je me trouve curieusement impatient d'examiner ce qui la rend si nerveuse à propos de ma présence. C'est presque comme si elle savait—_

_Non._

_Elle ne sait rien. Cela serait impossible. Il n'y avait eu aucun témoin. Je m'en étais assuré. Si elle avait de quelque façon que ce soit…non. Parce que même si je m'étais souvent demandé à quel point son ridicule, dévoyé d'oncle savait sur mes activités extracurriculaires, je doute qu'il puisse faire part de ses suspicions à son innocent Serpentard de nièce. A moins qu'il l'ait mise là exprès. Mais pourquoi ferait-il ça ? Elle ferait une épouvantable espionne—elle est ridiculement transparente lorsqu'il s'agit de ses propres émotions. _

_Non. Elle ne sait rien._

_Toutefois—_

_Si Malfoy lui a évoqué quelque chose, même en passant—_

_Assurément il n'en aurait rien fait._

_Il est, bien sûr, le seul de mes Chevaliers qui semble complètement indifférent à l'idiote obsession de sang pur à propos de laquelle les autres sont si enthousiastes. Et, en prenant ceci en considération, il n'a pas de vraie raison de me demeurer fidèle. Le pouvoir lui importe peu et mes offres de lui enseigner la Magie Noire encore moins. Il est, en fait, remarquablement désintéressé de tout ce qui ne se fait pas sur un balai. Les seules choses auxquelles il s'est jamais enthousiasmé sont le Quidditch et la Granger—et malgré les inclinaisons politiques de sa famille, très évidentes par ailleurs, il semble positivement nauséeux à chaque fois que Lestrange remet la remise de diplômes sur le tapis. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait l'estomac pour aucun de mes plans, honnêtement. Mais que faire de lui ? Il est riche et possède de nombreuses relations au sein de la communauté magique, toutefois c'est tout ce qu'il a à offrir. Et plus j'y pense, plus je suis certain qu'il ne pourrait jamais divulguer la vraie nature de notre amitié à cette fille—il sait de quoi je suis capable. Il sait ce qui pourrait lui arriver s'il le faisait. Inepte crétin il l'est assurément, mais il demeure un Malefoy—il est génétiquement prédisposé à avoir un sens fort de la préservation de soi. Il n'aurait jamais rien dit._

_Non. Elle ne sait rien._

_Ce qui rend son manifeste dédain en vers moi encore plus étrange. Sans oublier—je l'ai terrifiée dès le départ. Je me souviens encore de l'expression sur son visage lorsque nous avons été présentés; de la panique et de la peur à mesure égale, même si elle a tenté de son mieux de le cacher. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu engendrer cela ? Je suis prudent –excessivement prudent – quand il s'agit de mon comportement. On me fait confiance. On me respecte. J'aurais plus d'offres d'emploi du Ministère que quiconque ici après la remise de diplômes, même si je ne vais prendre la peine d'en accepter aucune. Si elle avait entendu quoi que ce soit à mon propos avant de venir à Poudlard, rien n'aurait pu être incriminant—alors qu'y avait-il à propos de mon nom qui lui avait fait retenir son souffle et donner l'impression qu'elle avait vu un revenant ? Je trouverais ça amusant si ce n'étais pas si…déconcertant. _

_Oui. Déconcertant. _

_Toutefois—elle ment à propos de son ancienne école. J'ai cru qu'elle allait s'évanouir lorsque je l'en ai accusé hier soir. Mais pourquoi mentir ? Qu'a-t-elle bien pu faire, durant ces six dernières années, qui requiert ce genre de secret ? Et je ne doute pas qu'il y _**a**_ un secret—son désespoir est pathétiquement tangible à chaque fois que je tente de diriger la conversation sur son passé. Elle esquive et ignore et tente—vaillamment—de changer de sujet. _

_Elle est exaspérante._

_Et pas particulièrement belle. Même si ses traits ont une plaisante sorte de symétrie, sa bouche est beaucoup trop large et son menton est légèrement trop rond. Ses cheveux sont longs et doux, mais châtains, une nuance assez banale de brun. Sa peau est extraordinairement charmante cependant—chaude et crémeuse—et elle est petite et délicate de cette façon singulière qui donne envie d'occire des dragons et retirer la proverbiale épée du rocher. Je suppose que ce n'est pas difficile de voir pourquoi Malefoy est si captivé._

_Non. Pas difficile du tout._

_Je me demande quand même si elle ressent la même chose à son égard. Elle se conduit comme si c'était le cas, mais il manque quelque chose – il manque quelque chose en _**elle**_, un vide– qui suggère le contraire._

_Elle est profondément irritante._

_Oui. Irritante._

_Ses yeux me rappellent le caramel._

_-TEJ_

**OOO**

C'était le matin du match Serpentard-Serdaigle, et l'anticipation était palpable dans la Grande Salle. Les plus jeunes élèves débordaient d'enthousiasme fiévreux, leurs rires trop forts et éperdus, alors que les garçons plus âgés pariaient et criait leurs prédictions pour le résultat final du match. La grande majorité de l'école portait du bleu – apparemment, même en 1944, les Serpentard étaient toujours les seules personnes à encourager l'équipe de Serpentard.

« Tu veux bien m'accompagner jusqu'au terrain, ma belle ? »

Je sursautai, surprise, et me tournai vers Abraxas. Je forçai un sourire.

« Bien sûr, » acceptai-je, prenant la main qu'il me tendait et remarquant, à nouveau, combien elle était beaucoup plus large que la mienne. Sûrement, ce n'était pas normal ?

« Tom, nous partons maintenant, » dit-il par-dessus son épaule, enlaçant ses doigts aux miens. Sa peau était désagréablement moite. Je luttai contre l'envie d'enlever ma main. « Est-ce que toi et Lestrange pouvez venir la chercher devant les vestiaires lorsque vous aurez fini ? »

Jedusor leva les yeux de son café. Ses yeux luisirent un moment alors qu'il nous scrutait.

« Nous serons là, » répondit-il succinctement, donnant un coup de coude à Lestrange.

« Ouais, ouais, » confirma Lestrange, raclant son bol de porridge de sa cuillère. « Donne-nous seulement quelques minutes, Malefoy. Je ne pense même pas que Nott soit debout à l'heure qu'il est. On ne peut pas vraiment la protéger de lui s'il n'est pas là, tu ne crois pas ? »

La bouche d'Abraxas se serra.

« S'il est malin, il restera endormi, » grogna-t-il.

Je roulai des yeux.

« Ne soit pas si bourru, » admonestai-je, tirant sur sa manche. « Et on devrait y aller. Tu vas être en retard pour les échauffements. »

Il me sourit, son expression se radoucissant.

« Ouais. C'est vrai. Allons-y. »

Il me conduisit jusqu'au hall d'entrée, son balai sous son autre bras, et hors des double portes géantes. C'était un beau matin, soleil brillant et ciel bleu, parfait pour le Quidditch, et du coin de l'œil je remarquai qu'Abraxas regardait autour de nous, une expression satisfaite sur le visage.

« Visibilité fantastique, » déclara-t-il gaiement. « Ces satanés Serdaigle ne comprendront pas ce qui leur tombera dessus. »

« Je n'en doute pas, » répondis-je ironiquement, riant. « Excepté pour le fait évident que tu tiendras la batte lorsque ça leur tombera dessus. »

Il eut un large sourire, mais ne répondit pas immédiatement. Au lieu de ça, il remua le gazon du bout de sa chaussure.

« J'ai quelque chose pour toi, » dit-il, changeant maladroitement de sujet. Sa prise sur ma main se resserra.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » m'enquis-je, le cœur serré.

Il farfouilla dans ses poches avant d'en sortir une petite boite noire. Une boite à bijou. Je le fixai en silence.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, » fit il rapidement, tripotant l'enclave de son jersey. « C'est juste—quelque chose—que j'ai pensé que tu pourrais porter. Si tu le veux. Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire. Ça serait juste—avec le match et tout—ça voudrait dire beaucoup pour moi. Je ne sais pas. Tu peux dire non. Vraiment. Je ne serais—bon, je le serais—mais—ouvre le simplement ? D'accord ? »

Je pris la boite. Ma main tremblait. Je ne l'ouvris pas.

« Abraxas, » commençai-je lentement, secouant la tête. « Vraiment je ne pense—»

« S'il te plait, Hermione ? »

Je soupirai, une épouvantable sorte de certitude que cela ne pouvait que mal se finir surplombant l'arrière de mon esprit tel un sombre nuage menaçant. Pourquoi l'avais-je laissé croire qu'il était plus qu'un ami ? Quel genre de personne étais-je, si désespérée d'avoir de la compagnie au point de l'induire en erreur, de le laisser me suivre partout, tout en sachant qu'il voulait de moi beaucoup plus que je n'étais capable d'offrir ? Tellement plus que je ne _voulais_ offrir—parce qu'il était merveilleux, vraiment, mais il n'était pas pour moi. Il ne m'était pas destiné. Je le savais. Mais si je lui disais ça, surtout maintenant, il s'en irait. Il me laisserait seule—et je ne pouvais pas être seule, ne pouvais absolument pas, pas ici, pas maintenant, pas quand il n'y avait personne d'autre, rien d'autre, pas quand tout était si précaire, si controuvé, si proche de l'effondrement total. J'avais besoin de lui. Je ne pouvais pas être seule.

Je frémis.

J'ouvris la boite.

Et puis j'hoquetai de surprise.

Dedans se trouvait une petite bague en argent ancré dans un lit de velours couleur crème. Une émeraude ronde siégeait au centre de la bague, étincelant joyeusement lorsque sa surface fut fracturée par les rayons de soleil. Un serpent méticuleusement détaillé avait été gravé à l'extérieur de la bande d'argent, ses écailles si finement ciselées qu'on les aurait crues multidimensionnelles. C'était joli. C'était féminin. C'était une promesse. C'était—beaucoup trop.

« Abraxas… » commençai-je nerveusement.

Ses joues étaient cramoisies.

« C'est juste une bague, Hermione. »

« Eh bien, oui, mais—»

« Porte-la d'accord ? S'il te plaît ? J'aimerais que tu la portes, surtout pendant que je joue, » répliqua-t-il sérieusement.

« Pourquoi ? »

Je n'aurais pas dû demander. Je n'aurais pas dû. Je le savais. J'aurais dû tout simplement mettre la bague à mon putain de doigt et ne pas poser de questions et prétendre que rien d'anormal ne s'était passé lorsqu'il m'avait raccompagnée à ma chambre la veille. Je n'aurais jamais dû demander. Mais—

Il se retourna vers moi, ses sourcils froncés.

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux que je la porte ? »

Il hésita.

« Eh bien, parce que—tu es mienne, non ? Je veux que tout le monde le sache. J'y ai fait graver l'emblème des Malefoy à l'intérieur, si tu veux jeter un coup d'œil. J'ai aussi—Hermione, je voudrais que mon père s'entretienne avec ton oncle afin de faire ça dans les règles durant les mois à venir. Je—tu comptes beaucoup pour moi, et je sais que nous deux ça ne dure pas depuis bien longtemps, mais je n'ai jamais ressenti ça, et je voudrais vraiment—je ne sais pas. Ça n'a pas d'importance maintenant. Mais—tu veux bien la porter ? S'il te plaît ? »

_Oh putain de bordel de putain de merde. _

« Oh, Abraxas, » murmurai-je, hésitante. Comment avais-je pu lui faire ça ? Il avait l'air si plein d'espoir. Si plein de confiance. Si plein d'attente. Je déglutis. « Bien sûr que je vais la porter. »

Aussitôt que les mots étaient sortis de ma bouche—hésitants et incertains et maladroits—je sus que j'avais fait une erreur. La véracité de la chose fut confirmée, assez péniblement, lorsqu'il fit deux pas vers moi, me saisit par les épaules et m'embrassa.

Fermement.

Je me figeai, momentanément distraite par la sensation de peau chaude et rêche pressée contre moi. Sa langue se faufila, serpentine, épaisse et plate, et poussa contre mes lèvres fermement serrées. C'était répugnant. C'était dégoutant. C'était _visqueux_. Et donc je m'écartai brusquement, poussant son large torse lourdement musclé, loin de moi.

« Je—Je—» balbutiai-je, horrifiée. « Je suis vraiment désolée, Abraxas. Je suis tellement—je suis tellement désolée. »

Et puis je laissai tomber la boite que je tenais jusque-là et me détournai promptement de lui, bien décidée à fuir. Quelque chose reteint mon attention, cependant, un mouvement près des portes des vestiaires, et je regardai dans cette direction, m'attendant un voir un écureuil ou un première année ou n'importe quoi, n'importe qui, hormis ce que—qui—je vis.

Parce que Tom Jedusor se tenait près des poteaux, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine tout en nous observant. Je pouvais à peine percevoir son visage, ses traits—nous avait-il vus, alors ? Avait-il vu Abraxas tenter de me donner la bague ? Avait-il vu le baiser ? M'avait-il vue le repousser ?

Il réalisa que je l'avais remarqué. Cela avait à peine duré un moment, la fraction d'un moment, et mon cerveau turbinait à toute vitesse. Abraxas me retenait par le coude. Il était en train de me dire quelque chose. Il ne comprenait pas. Il était perdu. Je devrais expliquer, n'est-ce pas ? Je devrais—non. Je devais partir. Je devais courir. Je devais faire en sorte que rien de tout ceci ne soit jamais arrivé. Je n'avais pas le temps de me justifier. Pas maintenant.

Tom Jedusor leva une main, comme pour saluer.

Et puis, il esquissa un sourire narquois.

Comme s'il savait quelque chose. Comme s'il avait vu quelque chose. Comme si c'était _marrant_.

Je portais toujours la bague.

**OOO**

Vingt minutes plus tard, je faisais les cent pas devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet au septième étage du château, ma jupe bruissant contre mes cuisses à chaque pas, et je pensais, assez frénétiquement :

_J'ai besoin de me cacher._

_Je veux rentrer chez moi._

_J'ai besoin de me cacher._

_Je veux rentrer chez moi._

_J'ai besoin de me cacher._

_Je veux rentrer chez moi._

Une porte à l'aspect insignifiant et de couleur marron apparut dans le mur, et je m'effondrai presque de soulagement. Un endroit où aller. Un endroit où m'échapper. Un endroit où personne ne pouvait me suivre, et personne ne pouvait m'espionner, et personne ne pouvait me surprendre en train de pleurer. J'ouvris la porte d'une main tremblante, incertaine de ce qui m'attendait de l'autre côté—et lorsque je vis ce que c'était, je ne pus retenir un sourire.

Parce que c'était la salle commune des Gryffondors, une parfaite réplique, jusqu'aux coussins bordeaux capitonnés éparpillés sur les canapés. Je déglutis, encore et encore et encore, m'étranglant avec quelque chose qui aurait pu être du bonheur; c'était tellement _familier_, chaque centimètre, et cela embaumait le chez-soi, ça sentait le parchemin et la cire pour balai et le chocolat, et l'air était chaleureux, réconfortant, et le feu crépitait dans l'âtre, et lorsque mon regard se posa sur la petite encoignure, celle sur laquelle reposait l'échiquier, je pouvais presque voir Harry et Ron, se chamaillant, riant, attendant que je dépose mon livre avant de les rejoindre.

Je m'avançai dans la pièce, hésitante, passant mes doigts sur le doux cuire usé d'un fauteuil. Ce n'était pas sain. Ce n'était pas bien. Je portais une cravate verte, une cravate de Serpentard, et je n'avais pas ma place ici. Je voulais tellement—beaucoup trop—me raccrocher à quelque chose qui n'était plus à moi désormais. C'était 1944. Je devais faire face à la très réelle possibilité que je ne pourrais jamais retourner chez moi. Je ne pouvais pas continuer de me souvenir et me languir et pleurer une version de moi-même qui n'avait dont l'existence n'était plus allouée.

Pas ici. Jamais ici.

Je soupirai.

Bon sang ! Il m'avait embrassé.

_Embrassé_.

Et j'avais—

J'avais voulu sortir de ma putain de peau. J'avais voulu le pousser loin de moi, m'essuyer la bouche furieusement, et _partir_.

Même si je lui avais permis de me suivre partout pendant des semaines. Même si je savais ce qu'il voulait. Je savais qu'il interprétait mal mon affection pour lui. Mais je n'avais rien voulu dire. Je n'avais pas voulu gâcher notre brève, ténue amitié en évoquant le fait qu'il désirait me baiser jusqu'à épuisement. Parce qu'après quoi j'aurais eu à admettre que ce n'était pas mon cas. J'aurais eu à lui dire qu'il était quelqu'un de charmant—vraiment, c'était le cas—mais que je n'avais tout simplement pas ce genre de sentiments pour lui. Et comment pouvais-je faire ça ? Comment pouvais-je possiblement lui expliquer qu'à chaque fois que je le regardais, j'étais transportée cinquante ans dans le futur ? Que sa ressemblance avec mon ennemi d'enfance était si absolue, si incroyable, que des fois cela me coupait le souffle ?

La réponse était simple.

Je ne pouvais pas. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire tout ça. Je ne pouvais offrir une explication adéquate à ma réaction. J'en étais bien consciente.

Et Tom Jedusor m'avait vu rejeter Abraxas—et il avait souri narquoisement, clairement amusé de la façon dont j'avais paniqué, décampant frénétiquement en marmonnant une excuse à peine discernable. Il était _toujours là_, à chaque fois que je levais les yeux. Il savait que je ne l'appréciais pas. Il savait qu'il me mettait mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il ne pouvait pas le savoir. Mais il le voulait. Il était déterminé à le découvrir. Et ça au moins c'était évident.

Je m'assis lourdement sur un canapé de tartan rouge. Je n'aurais pas dû repousser Abraxas. J'aurais dû l'embrasser en retour. J'avais besoin de lui. J'aurais dû continuer de jouer le jeu. Assurément l'embrasser n'aurait pas été si terriblement immoral, si ? J'avais_ besoin_ de lui, après tout. J'avais une bonne raison. C'était le cas. _Vraiment_. C'était tellement plus difficile d'être brave lorsque personne n'était là pour me rattraper au cas où ça tournerait mal. Je n'avais pas prévu ça lorsque j'étais arrivée au début. Le portrait que m'en avait fait Dumbledore—moi, émotionnellement inaccessible, jouant le jeu, souriante, prétendant, tout le temps, toujours à prétendre, à mentir, à me cacher—n'avait pas semblé empli de solitude à première vue. Cela avait semblé rationnel. Cela avait eu du sens. C'était_ logique_. Mais désormais—je n'étais plus sûre. Je m'étais accrochée à Abraxas si rapidement, si instinctivement. J'avais besoin de lui. Vraiment.

Parce que—

Parce que—

Parce que j'étais foutrement_ seule_.

« _Seule_, » murmurai-je, refoulant mes larmes.

Le mot avait un goût vaporeux et amer dit à haute voix—faux, presque, comme s'il ne convenait pas, ne fonctionnait pas, n'était pas fait pour moi, n'était pas fait pour _être à propos_ de moi. Mais c'était le cas. C'était à propos de moi. J'étais seule, seule dans un sens que je n'avais jamais connu auparavant, et il n'y avait rien que je puisse y faire. Rien de _rien._

J'avais grandi en étant enfant unique, virtuellement sans amis, mais même à cette époque—_même alors_, j'avais eu mes parents. Des parents qui m'aimaient et m'encourageaient et savaient tout de moi, même les choses les plus insignifiantes, comme la façon dont j'aimais mes œufs et le nom que j'avais donné à mon lapin en peluche lorsque j'avais huit ans. Et puis j'étais allée à Poudlard, avais finalement trouvé ma place dans le monde, là où j'appartenais, et j'avais eu Harry et Ron et les Weasley et beaucoup d'autres, tellement d'autres pour qui j'importais, à qui je manquerais si je partais, qui remarqueraient si je disparaissais. Tellement de gens, tout le temps, et je n'avais jamais été seule, pas à proprement dit, et maintenant je l'étais, je l'étais réellement, et je ne pouvais même pas en parler à quiconque, je ne pouvais même pas améliorer les choses—parce que j'avais un secret, un secret du genre polarisant, et personne ne pouvait savoir. J'étais isolée. J'étais différente. J'étais _seule._

Et Abraxas—gentil, doux, férocement protecteur Abraxas—avait tenté de m'embrasser. Abraxas avait tenté de m'embrasser, et j'étais une putain de conne si j'avais vraiment été surprise par ce qui s'était passé.

Je grimaçai, ramenant mes jambes sous moi et scrutant la cheminée. Je pouvais entendre les acclamations et les cris d'encouragement provenant du terrain de Quidditch alors que les équipes entraient sur la pelouse. Comment était-ce possible ?

Mais—non.

Je n'étais pas surprise. Je n'avais pas été surprise. J'avais fait semblant, tout comme j'avais prétendu depuis que j'étais arrivée ici, et je l'avais blessé. Cela n'avait pas été mon intention. Je n'avais pas fait exprès de m'écarter si rapidement. Vraiment, ce n'était pas voulu. C'était simplement parce qu''il n'était pas le bon, du tout, et ses lèvres avaient été sèches et gercées, presque tannées, et—j'avais eu l'impression qu'on m'électrocutait, je voulais juste m'échapper, le repousser—et peut être que ce n'était pas juste, peut être que j'aurais dû lui donner une chance, mais—

Il avait le même goût que Ron. Baume à lèvre et bacon et quelque chose de légèrement acide. Cela avait été saisissant. Cela avait été nauséeux. Cela avait été un coup de pied dans le ventre, dur et brutal et inattendu, et cela m'avait rendu…triste.

_Triste._

Abraxas m'avait embrassé, et cela m'avait rendu triste.

Je tirai sur les fils pendant à mon pull, faisant courir mes ongles le long des filaments effilochés et cassés. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez moi ? Il était beau garçon. Il était gentil. Il m'écoutait et m'accompagnait en cours et ne me posait pas trop de questions. Il était simple. Il était franc. Il m'_aimait bien_.

Je jetai les fils en bas du canapé, plissant les yeux lorsqu'ils atterrirent à seulement quelque centimètre de mes genoux. Il avait la même saveur que Ron. _Ron_. Mon meilleur ami—le garçon dont je m'étais entichée pendant des années, jusqu'à ce qu'il m'embrasse enfin l'été dernier. Ça avait été si décevant—je l'avais idéalisé, avais rêvé de la manière dont il me toucherait, la saveur qu'il aurait—et cela avait été épouvantable. _Il_ avait été épouvantable. Le baiser en lui-même avait été humide et brouillon et déplaisant, et nous nous étions écartés en même temps, quelque peu horrifiés, et nous avions convenu de ne jamais en reparler.

Voilà ce qu'Abraxas m'avait rappelé. Je grognai. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire ça. Je ne pouvais pas. Je devrais—

_Oh, putain._

Je me levai d'un bond, baguette en main, mon cœur battant si furieusement que je fus à moitié convaincue qu'il allait sortir de ma poitrine.

Quelqu'un était là.

Quelqu'un ouvrait la putain de porte.

Quelqu'un m'avait retrouvée—suivie ?

_Tom Jedusor._

Tom Jedusor m'avait retrouvée, m'avait suivie.

Tom Jedusor ouvrait la putain de porte.

Tom Jedusor était là.

Et puis—

Sa voix.

Grave et riche et de velours.

Hypnotisante, même.

_Putain de merde._

« Eh bien—_ceci_ n'est certainement pas à quoi je m'attendais. »

Je fermai les yeux avant de me retourner sur le côté pour lui faire face—lentement, si lentement, parce que je n'étais pas prête pour ça, parce que je ne pouvais pas m'expliquer, parce qu'il n'allait jamais me laisser partir, pas sans une réponse, et je n'en avais aucune, je ne pouvais lui en donner aucune et—c'était ironique, vraiment, qu'il soit en train de faire ça dans la salle commune des Gryffondor—le seul endroit dans lequel j'avais présumé, naïvement, pouvoir me sentir en sécurité, être en sûreté—parce que c'était chez moi, même si ce n'était pas réel, et c'était tout ce que j'avais désiré. Mais je ne pouvais pas même avoir ça, il semblerait.

Pas ici. Jamais ici.

« Jedusor, » réussi-je à coasser. « Quelle—surprise. »

« Vraiment, Granger ? »

« Vraiment, » dis-je, plaçant mes mains derrière mon dos et empoignant l'arrière de mon pull. Je devais m'accrocher. Je devais sentir quelque chose de tangible entre mes doigts, quelque chose qui représentât une preuve positive que j'étais toujours réelle, que je respirais toujours, que j'étais toujours là—parce que j'avais le vertige, la tête qui tournait, certaine que si je ne m'ancrais pas au sol, à moi-même, je flotterais au loin, je disparaîtrais, et je n'étais pas prête pour ça. Je n'étais pas prête à ne plus exister. Pas pour toujours. Pas pour aussi longtemps. Jamais aussi longtemps.

« Sûrement, » songea-t-il à haute voix, s'adossant au mur près de la porte et jetant un regard circulaire sur la pièce. Il grimaça. « Je n'arrive pas à imaginer qu'un Serpentard digne de ce nom désire se faire surprendre dans—_ça_. Mais d'un autre côté…tu n'es pas une Serpentard digne de ce nom, n'est-ce pas Granger ? »

Je plissai les yeux. Ma jupe bruissa alors que je desserrai mes mains.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » demandai-je

Il se tut un moment, savourant manifestement la tension entre nous.

« Je t'ai vue avec Abraxas, » dit-il nonchalamment, levant un sourcil. « Tu as accepté un gage d'affection de sa part et puis tu l'as repoussé. Cela ne se fait pas, Granger. »

Brusquement, ma cravate me donnait la sensation d'être trop serrée, beaucoup trop serrée, comme si elle aurait pu m'étranger si je la laissais faire assez longtemps. Je résistai l'envie de la dénouer.

« Je me suis excusée, » rétorquai-je sur la défensive. « Et je vais lui rendre la bague. Dès que je le verrais. Non pas que tout ceci te concerne. »

« Sais-tu qui il est, Granger ? » demanda-t-il.

« Pardon ? »

« Sais-tu qui il est, » répéta-t-il. Ce n'était même plus une question.

« Evidemment que je sais qui il _est_, » raillai-je.

« Donc tu sais qu'il est l'unique héritier de l'une des plus riches, des plus vieilles, des plus prestigieuses famille de Sang Pur au monde ? »

_Drago adorerait entendre ça,_ pensai-je amèrement. _Crétin_.

« Je sais qui sont les Malefoy, oui, » déclarai-je.

« Dans ce cas, tu sais combien de filles seraient prêtes à littéralement tuer pour avoir ta place, » continua-t-il. « Cette bague que tu portes—cela signifie qu'il désire t'épouser un de ces jours. Quoique, je suis sûr que tu le sais déjà, vu que toi-même tu_ es _une illustre Sang Pur. Votre genre préfère garder ça dans la famille, n'est-ce pas ? »

J'en ris presque.

« Tu veux en venir où avec tout ça ? »

Il me scruta attentivement.

« Les Serpentard sont connus pour leur ruse, Granger, » murmura-t-il, sa voix portant jusqu'à moi je ne sais comment. « Nous sommes ambitieux. Nous sommes manipulateurs. Nous savons comment obtenir ce que nous désirons, et nous savons comment faire en sorte que les gens fassent ce que nous désirons. Nous connaissons la valeur des relations politiques et des faveurs personnelles. Nous comprenons qu'il n'y a rien de plus puissant que le pouvoir, et qu'il n'y a pas du tout de honte à avoir dans le fait d'exploiter ces deux choses lorsqu'on les a. Les Malefoy sont, à défaut d'un meilleur terme, _synonyme_ de principes Serpentard. Epouser un membre de leur famille devrait être le but de n'importe quelle femelle Serpentard…_digne de ce nom_. »

Le silence s'abattit sur nous pendant plusieurs minutes après qu'il ait fini de parler, le seul bruit dans la pièce provenait de l'horloge de grand-père tictaquant bruyamment.

« Donc, parce que je ne sais pas si je veux l'épouser après deux semaines, je suis une mauvaise Serpentard ? » demandai-je incrédule.

Ses lèvres se retroussèrent.

« Non. »

« Alors à quoi est-ce que tu voulais—»

« Tu es une mauvaise Serpentard, » m'interrompit-il, « parce que tu es une horrible menteuse. Tu as plus de secrets que je ne pourrais possiblement m'embêter à compter, et c'est si foutrement flagrant que je suis ébahi que personne d'autre ne l'ait réalisé. Je _sais_, Granger, je_ sais _que tu caches quelque chose. »

Délibérément, je redressai mes épaules—il ne faisait que deviner. Forcément. C'était Tom Jedusor, et non l'omnipotent, l'apparemment infaillible Lord Voldemort; c'était un garçon de dix-huit and, non pas une face de serpent menaçant avec un armée de Mangemorts assoiffés de sang à sa disposition. Il était cruel, assurément, et détaché, de façon inquiétante, de quoi que ce soit qui fusse ne serait-ce qu'un semblant d'émotion ingénue.

Mais il n'était pas le mal incarné.

Pas encore.

Il ne faisait que deviner. Il ne savait pas.

« Tu ne _sais_ rien, » raillai-je, croisant mes bras au travers de ma poitrine. « Tout ce que tu as ce ne sont que des conjectures et—et une sorte d'engouement ridicule pour mon oncle. Tu _veux_ que je cache quelque chose, mais cela ne veut pas dire que c'est le cas, Jedusor, »

Son expression flancha. Je passai ma langue sur mes dents.

« Tu veux me faire croire qu'au bout de seulement deux semaines ici tu es déjà au courant à propos de la Salle sur Demande ? » interrogea-t-il. Mais sa voix—elle était moins assurée, moins affirmée, moins hostile. Je ravalai un sourire au coin triomphant.

« Mon oncle sait presque tout ce qu'i savoir sur ce château, » fis je remarquer, narquoisement. « Il m'a confié certains des plus intéressants secrets lorsque je suis arrivée. »

Il émit un bruit à l'arrière de sa gorge—une sorte de rire/grognement, inattendu, troublant, peu raffiné—et je me demandai, très brusquement, s'il n'avait pas perdu les pédales. Une légère rougeur serpenta le long de son cou, sur le côté—mais je ne pouvais pas dire s'il était en colère ou frustré ou tout autre chose complètement. Il avait toujours été difficile à déchiffrer, ses traits figés, sa peau lisse, à l'instar d'une statue à la beauté incroyable—ses yeux étaient sombres, presque noirs, dénués de quoi que ce soit si ce n'était l'occasionnel éclat d'impatience. Il souriait fréquemment, non que cela signifiât quoi que ce soit, mais au-delà de la paralysante mixture de dents parfaites et de lèvres rouge sang, il n'y avait jamais aucune indication physique de ce à quoi il pensait.

Ce qui rendait cette réaction—sans précédent—encore plus ahurissante.

« Professeur Dumbledore t'as dit comment pénétrer ici ? » clarifia-t-il, ses épaules raides.

J'haussai les épaules. « Bien sûr. »

Il eut un sourire mauvais.

« Donc tu as _demandé _ la salle commune des Gryffondor ? Pourquoi donc ? »

« Honnêtement ? »

Il acquiesça sèchement.

« J'étais curieuse. Je n'étais pas censée me retrouver chez les Serpentard, tu sais. Oncle Albus était très…surpris durant le placement. Il avait adoré être un Gryffondor. En parlait _sans cesse_ lorsque j'étais petite. Je voulais vraiment, tout simplement, voir si tout le remue-ménage en valait la peine. »

Ses narines se dilatèrent. Mon explication était-elle trop raisonnable ? En avais-je trop dit ? Trop menti ? Je me raccrochais à mon assurance nouvellement acquise, tentant exceptionnellement, ardemment de faire en sorte qu'elle subsiste, qu'elle dure, qu'elle tienne durant les prochaines dix, vingt, trente minutes avec mon secret, et ma fierté, en un seul morceau. Il ne savait rien, me rappelai-je. Il ne faisait que deviner. Il ne savait rien.

« Je croyais que tu avais dit n'avoir vu ton oncle que très rarement en grandissant, » répondit-il, se dirigeant lentement vers moi, les poings serrés. Ses phalanges étaient blanches comme neige et proéminentes.

Je réalisai mon erreur alors qu'il s'approchait, sa posture combative. Il était grand, mais ce n'était pas un athlète. Pas comme l'était Abraxas. Il ne marchait pas avec cette grisante sorte d'arrogance que les joueurs de Quidditch ont—il ne jouait pas des hanches, ne faisait pas de grands pas, et il ne semblait pas avoir cet imperceptible emprise sur sa propre force lorsqu'il ouvrait une porte à la volée. Non. Ce n'était pas un athlète.

Toutefois, il était gracieux. Lorsque sa chemise se serrait presque imperceptiblement autour de son corps, les lestes, souples muscles de son dos ondulaient lorsqu'il bougeait, et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être consciente de l'impressionnante largeur de ses épaules, la longue ligne de son torse qui s'affinait au niveau de ses hanches étroites, ses pantalons pendaient nonchalamment lorsqu'il fourrait ses mains dans ses poches. Il ne portait jamais de ceinture—sa chemise, toujours fraichement repassée et propre, était toujours glissée dans son pantalon, les étincelants boutons noirs attrapant le bord du coton, et quelque fois, lorsqu'il se levait en classe, je remarquais le tissu se retrousser en dessous de sa braguette. Je n'aurais pas dû le remarquer. Je n'aurais pas dû regarder. Je me demandais souvent pourquoi je le faisais.

Excepté que cela n'avait pas d'importance. La façon dont il se dirigeait vers moi—gracieusement, sensuellement, prédateur—voilà ce qui importait. Et je m'étais acculée contre un coin, littéralement, l'arrière de mes cuisses pressé contre le large canapé tartan, ma chemise relevée, quelque peu, le tissu grattant contre ma peau nue. Mais—que m'avait-il demandé ? Il m'avait posée une question. Il avait surpris mon mensonge, c'est ça ? Non. Ce n'était pas le cas. Il ne faisait que deviner, bien sûr qu'il ne faisait que deviner, il était toujours en train de deviner. C'était une conjecture. Juste ça. Toujours une conjecture.

« Pardon ? »

Il s'arrêta en face de moi, sa tête penchée sur le côté. Je baissai les yeux. Ses mains étaient dans ses poches. Je sentis ma gorge s'assécher.

« Ta première nuit ici, » dit-il doucement, son regard s'ancrant dans le mien. « Tu as dit que tu ne voyais le professeur Dumbledore que très rarement étant enfant. Mais là…tu viens de dire qu'il parlait tout le temps de Gyffondor. Alors c'est quoi au juste ? »

Je m'humectai les lèvres. Sa mâchoire se tendit. Une douleur lancinante émanait de l'arrière de mon crâne.

« C'était une—une façon de parler, » balbutiai-je, complètement incapable de me détourner de lui. Etait-ce de la magie ? Avait-il jeté un sort ? « A chaque fois—eh bien, il n'était pas souvent là, mais lorsque c'était le cas—il parlait de Gryffondor. Il était—il en était fière. »

Un bref, glaçant sourire voleta sur son visage. Je ne pouvais pas ciller. Je ne cillerais pas.

« Ridicule, » murmura-t-il, presque à lui-même.

« Qu'est-ce qui est ridicule ? »

Il leva une main comme pour écarter mes cheveux de mon front. Mais il ne me toucha pas. Bien sûr qu'il ne me toucha pas.

« Tu l'es, ma chère, » répondit-il tranquillement, se penchant en avant, son souffle chaud et tentant et humide contre ma joue. « Après tout…tu ne crois tout de même pas que je crois quoi que ce soit de ce que tu dis, n'est-ce pas ? »

Et soudain je me figeai, cessai de respirer, sentis mes poumons se contracter, se comprimer, défaillir—et il rit doucement, ses lèvres frôlant mon oreille—et je me souvins, soudainement, douloureusement, d'un fait très important, un fait que je n'aurais jamais cru avoir eu la témérité, l'audace, d'occulter—

Tom Jedusor était brillant.

Tom Jedusor était puissant.

Tom Jedusor n'avait pas _besoin _de deviner, pas quand tout ce qu'il lui suffisait de faire était de se tenir proche de moi et de me regarder dans les yeux.

Parce que Tom Jedusor pouvait lire dans les esprits.

J'entortillai la bague qu'Abraxas m'avait donnée, encore et encore et encore—je la portais toujours. Pourquoi la portais-je toujours ? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez moi ?

Tom Jedusor pouvait lire dans les esprits.

Tom Jedusor avait lu dans mon esprit et avait vu mes souvenirs et cela signifiait qu'il savait, cela signifiait qu'il _savait_, plus de conjecture, plus de putain de devinettes—

_Putain de bordel de merde._

* * *

**Bon...heureusement que le chapitre est long pour excuser le temps que ça m'a pris de le traduire. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Merci de laisser une petite review parce que ça motive et que j'en aurais besoin parce que les chapitres à venir sont tout aussi longs.**

**Au plaisir les gens!**

**Réponse à Olivia: **

_Je suis contente que t'aimes l'histoire, ça prouve que je fais bien mon boulot de traductrice lol j'avoue que moi aussi j'appréciais beaucoup Abraxas, mais ça c'était avant ce chapitre et celui qui viendra après, tu verras pourquoi plus tard (promis je ne vais pas mettre dix ans avant la prochaine update) merci pour ta review!_


	5. IV

**Cauchemar**

**Par : **_Provocative Envy_

**Traduction:**_ Bleak Dawn_

**Beta: **_A-Translator  
_

**CHAPITRE QUATRE**

Le temps s'était peut-être arrêté. Je ne savais pas. Je ne pouvais pas le dire. J'étais horrifiée. J'étais embarrassée. J'étais _perdue_.

Qu'avais-je fait ?

Comment avais-je pu oublier ? Comment avais-je pu être une telle putain de conne ? _Comment _? J'étais intelligente. Tout le monde le disait. J'avais une mémoire photographique; je pouvais réciter le contenu entier de L'Histoire de Poudlard—la totalité des mille deux cent pages—_verbatim_. J'avais un esprit doué pour les chiffres et les détails et me souvenais toujours des anniversaires des gens. Je n'oubliais _pas_ les informations importantes.

Je ne les oubliais pas.

Alors comment est-ce que cela était arrivé ?

J'avais permis que ça arrive, évidemment. J'avais été si prise dans ma peur—j'avais eu un putain de mois pour passer au-dessus de ça et pourtant, je ne l'avais pas fait. L'avais-je vraiment désiré ? N'était-ce pas plus facile de laisser Dumbledore gérer tout ça ? J'étais juste si foutrement _fatiguée_ de lutter. Six ans de peur constante, de constante inquiétude—vivre une vie normale n'avait pas été possible, pas quand je ne trouvais rien de mieux à faire que de me ronger les ongles et me demander quand tout cela allait culminer en quelque chose de vicieux et agressif et irréparable.

Etait-ce là vraiment une excuse ? De vouloir un putain de break de—tout ? Harry l'avait enfin tué. Nous avions gagné. Tout était sur le point de se terminer, de se conclure dans ce sens incroyablement _final_ auquel je ne m'étais pas permise d'espérer, pas pendant très longtemps, et puis, avant que je puisse m'effondrer d'épuisement, de soulagement, tout m'avait été retiré.

_Volé._

Et je m'étais réveillée dans ce ridicule putain de cauchemar, où rien n'était comme il aurait dû être, et—

_Putain, arrête ça, Hermione._

Je ressentis du dégoût envers moi-même, frigide et dense, qui vint se poser sur mes épaules telle une couverture humide. _Voilà _ce qui c'était passé. _Voilà_ pourquoi j'avais oublié quelque chose d'aussi fondamental.

Tom Jedusor—_Voldemort_—était un Legimens. Il savait probablement tout, y compris l'issue de la guerre, et cela signifiait que ma putain de stupide connerie n'avait pas seulement ruiné _ma_ vie, mais l'avenir du monde magique tout entier. Cela signifiait que—

« Tu es ici pour m'espionner, n'est-ce pas ? Pour le compte de ton oncle ? Il n'y a pas d'autre explication pour justifier ta répartition chez les Serpentard. Tu _pues _le Pouffsouffle—ou peut être bien que c'est Gryffondor. Quelque chose de pathétique, dans les deux cas. Mais que veut-il savoir ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a envoyée faire au juste ? »

_Quoi ?_

Je penchais la tête sur le côté, momentanément stupéfaite. Il s'était reculé, sa baguette pointée directement vers ma gorge.

Il ne savait pas.

_Il ne savait pas._

Mon secret était toujours sain et sauf.

Il ne savait pas.

J'étais bouche bée. Mon pouls se ralentit. Et puis je ravalai un rire, les traces subsistantes d'anxiété se dissipant—parce que j'avais oublié, durant le mois passé, ce dont j'étais capable. J'avais été pétrifiée, incapable de penser correctement, mon cerveau encrassé de peur et de panique et de choc. Je m'étais complu dans quelque chose qui ressemblait fort à de l'apitoiement, laissant Tom Jedusor m'intimider, me suivre, se tenant toujours un peu trop près, son corps chaud, ses yeux froids—excepté qu'il était beaucoup trop proche, juste un tout petit peu trop proche, presque comme s'il savait—

Mais il ne savait rien.

Il ne savait rien du tout à propos de moi.

Il ne savait pas que j'avais autrefois été considéré comme étant la sorcière la plus brillante que Poudlard ait connu depuis un siècle; ne savait pas que j'avais aidé à le vaincre, cinquante ans dans le futur, et que je pouvais écrire 122 centimètres de parchemins sur les usages variés du sang de Dragon sans même ouvrir un livre. Il ne savait pas que j'étais une née-Moldue, une Sang de Bourbe—il ne savait pas que j'étais un ennemi particulièrement formidable, sujette à des excès de colère et à de sournois, quoique irréfléchis, actes de rétribution. Il ne savait pas que je savais _tout_ de lui—de ses débuts assez tragiques jusqu'à son adolescence sociopathe.

Il ne savait pas.

La colère se mit à lentement bouillir sous la surface de ma peau, volatile et violente—elle explosa dans mes veines, comme si quelqu'un avait porté une allumette à un bâton de dynamite et avait siphonné la chaleur résiduelle avant de l'injecter dans mon système sanguin.

Il avait essayé de me piéger. Il avait tenté de faire passer sa sinistre, indésirable présence autour de moi pour de la Legimencie. Il croyait que j'étais une Sang Pur minaudante et nantie. Il croyait que j'étais quelconque. Il me croyait inférieure à lui, une fille qui n'en valait pas la peine. Il pensait qu'il pouvait me coincer dans de sombres couloirs et m'épingler contre le mur et me forcer à lui dire ce que je savais.

Je pouffai indélicatement.

Eh bien—

Au diable tout _ça._

J'avais déambulé dans le château pendant près de trois semaines la tête baissée et la main posée sur le bras d'Abraxas Malefoy. J'avais joué l'idiote en classe, feint l'indifférence lorsqu'Edmond Lestrange se lançait dans des tirades à propos de Sang-de-Bourbe—et _oh_, combien ce mot me restait en travers de la gorge, toujours, toujours, après tout ce temps, ça me donnait envie de vomir, de _baisser_ les bras, ça me rappelait toutes les façons dont je ne serais jamais à la hauteur, n'aurais jamais ma place, jamais vraiment, au point où tout ce que je ressentais, tout ce que je pouvais ressentir, était une brutale, agonisante douleur aussi acérée qu'une pointe de couteau frôlant ma peau, papillonnant à cet endroit avant de lacérer, trancher, _découper_—mais non, j'avais évité Tom Jedusor, avais été claire quant à mon aversion, espérant qu'il s'avouerait vaincu et me laisserait en paix.

C'était fini.

C'en était fini de cette absurde demi-vie forcée à laquelle Dumbledore m'avait convaincue. Je valais mieux tout ça, mieux que _ceci_. Je n'avais pas besoin de me cacher. Je n'avais pas besoin de dérober.

« Tu devrais probablement arrêter de poser autant de questions, » dis-je sur la défensive, m'adossant contre le mur et le foudroyant du regard. « Tu ne me connais pas. Tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable. Tu devrais me laisser tranquille tant que tu le peux encore. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« _Quoi _? »

« Tu m'as bien entendu, » dis-je, levant ma baguette au niveau de son torse.

D'où est-ce que _ça_ était sorti ?

« Tu te trompes. Tu n'as pas la moindre foutue idée de ce que tu racontes ou à qui tu te frottes. Je te suggère fortement de laisser tomber, Jedusor. »

« Est-ce que—est-ce que tu serais en train de me _menacer _? » demanda-t-il, incrédule.

Je lui décrochai un sourire glacial.

« _Menacer_ est un mot tellement incompris, tellement désagréable, » répondis-je aimablement, tapotant ma mâchoire de mes doigts. « Ça donne l'impression que je suis…méchante. Je préfère dire que je t'_avertis_, plutôt. Oui. J'aime beaucoup mieux ce terme. »

Sa bouche se tordit en une grimace oblique, comme s'il ne pouvait pas vraiment croire ce qu'il entendait. Et peut-être qu'il ne le pouvait pas. Peut-être avait-il du mal à concilier la fille passive et à la voix calme et posée qu'il avait présumé que j'étais, avec celle qui se tenait désormais devant lui. Ron m'avait bien qualifiée d'effrayante une fois, après tout.

« _Toi_, tu es en train de m'avertir _moi_ ? Tu n'es pas sérieuse, assurément. »

_Ça_, ça me hérissa le poil.

« Me sous-estimer pourrait s'avérer dangereux, Jedusor, » rétorquai-je.

« J'en doute grandement, » se moqua-t-il. « Je t'ai observé en cours, tu t'en souviens ? Tu es pratiquement une Cracmol. »

Il sourit. Son regard devint calculateur.

« Pratiquement n'est pas vraiment une garantie, n'est-ce pas ? » lançai-je en retour avec dédain.

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Es-tu une espionne ? »

Mes lèvres esquissèrent un rictus.

« Qu'est-ce que tuen penses ? »

Il marqua un temps.

« Je pense que tu es fascinante. »

Je resserrai ma poigne sur ma baguette.

« Non, » contrai-je rapidement. « Tu es juste obsédé. Tu ne sais rien de moi, et parce que je suis liée à oncle Albus, tu te sens obligé de me cerner. »

Il soupira.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'entêtes à dire ça ? Je n'ai très peu ou pas d'intérêt pour le Professeur Dumbledore. »

Je reniflai d'incrédulité.

« Il m'a parlé de toi, » répliquai-je vaguement. « Je sais que c'est lui qui t'a amené ici depuis cet orphelinat Moldu et t'a initié à la magie. Cela va de soi que tu le trouves intéressant. »

Sa mâchoire se raidit.

« Tu es au courant de ça, » commenta-t-il, son ton faussement calme. « L'orphelinat. »

Je fronçai les sourcils.

N'était-ce pas encore un fait commun ?

« N'est-ce pas le cas de tout le monde ? »

Il se déplaça si rapidement, si soudainement, que je n'eus pas le temps de tomber en arrière; mais il s'était avancé d'un pas, ses mains saisissant mes épaules, et m'avait retenu, ses doigts se serrant autour du coton de ma chemise, son visage ridiculement proche, proche à m'en donner le vertige—

« Non, » grogna-t-il, sa bouche ouverte et chaude et à peine à un centimètre de la mienne—son souffle, remarquai-je faiblement, sentait la menthe poivrée et le citron et quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de musqué. C'était envoûtant. Ce n'aurait pas dû l'être. « Ils savent que je suis orphelin. Ils savent que ma mère est décédée lorsque j'étais enfant et que je n'ai jamais eu aucune connaissance de mon—de mon _père._ » Il cracha le mot comme s'il ne pouvait pas s'en défaire assez rapidement. « Mais personne ne sait que je retourne à un _orphelinat moldu_ chaque été. Excepté ton oncle. Et désormais, apparemment,_ toi_. Mais pourquoi t'en aurait-il parlé ? Hum ? Pourquoi aurait-il confié à son impuissante, magiquement inepte nièce quelque chose de si personnel à propos d'un autre élève ?

Je tentai de me dégager de lui. Il ne lâcha pas prise.

« Tu es en train de me dire que durant les six années passées—_six ans_, pour l'amour du ciel—personne n'a cru bon de te demander où tu passais tes étés ? » m'étranglais-je, tirant sur le col de ma chemise.

Il me fixa pendant un long moment tendu, et c'est là que je réalisai que ses yeux n'étaient pas noirs, pas du tout—non, vus de près, à la lumière de la cheminée, ils n'étaient pas noirs, non, non, ils étaient marron, une sombre, profonde, couleur chocolat qui me fit penser, presque mélancoliquement, à un langoureux bain moussant et à du champagne haut de gamme et à la fête de nouvel an que mes parents donnaient, celle pour laquelle ils ne m'avaient jamais permis de veiller tard jusqu'à ce que j'ai quatorze ans. Je retins mon souffle.

« Il te suffit de te dire que si n'importe qui décide de se poser des questions à ce propos, ils se retrouveraient… distraits » rétorqua-t-il, ses parfaites dents d'un blanche éclatant serrées fermement.

« Donc tu es un Legilimens, » murmurai-je, déglutissant.

Son expression flancha sous la surprise.

« Quelque chose d'autre que ton vieil oncle a déduit et décidé de partager avec toi, je présume ?

J'acquiesçai lentement. Il me poussa à la renverse sur le canapé.

« Que sait-il d'autre ? » demanda-t-il.

« Que—quoi ? » balbutiai-je.

Il fondit sur moi férocement.

« Que—sait—il—d'autre ? »

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

Il esquissa un sourire mesquin.

« La seule raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas encore pénétré dans ta tête—espèce de stupide, _stupide_ fille—c'est parce que je sais que tu le sentirais, » dit-il, me surplombant toujours de façon menaçante. « Et si le cerveau inutile de la précieuse nièce Albus Dumbledore venait à être _profané _de cette façon, il y aurait probablement une chasse à l'homme à l'échelle nationale. Tes pathétiques petits secrets sont loin de valoir ce genre de problème. »

Je blanchis avant de rassembler les vestiges en lambeaux de mon courage.

« Oh, bien joué, Jedusor, » mordis-je sarcastiquement. «Tu n'es pas sincèrement en train d'essayer de me manipuler de façon à croire que tu t'en fiches, non ? Parce que même si j'ai tout fait pour faire en sorte que tu croies que je ne suis rien de plus qu'une insipide perte de temps, je te promets—je ne suis rien de tout ça. »

Brusquement, il se redressa, les traits de son visage se relaxant en un masque familier d'indifférence.

« Cette conversation est en train de dégénérer, » annonça-t-il narquoisement. « Plusieurs autres professeurs savent que je suis à deux doigts de maitriser la Legimencie. Ce n'est pas un _secret._ »

Etais-je en train d'imaginer le bizarre accent qu'il avait placé sur ce dernier mot ?

« Comme qui ? Ce n'est pas seulement une habilité difficile à acquérir, mais c'est essentiellement quelque chose sans précédent pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune de—»

Il m'interrompit d'un regard noir.

« Serais-tu en train de me sous-estimer, Granger ? Parce que je t'assure, je suis _plus_ que capable de—»

« De quoi ? » le provoquais-je, ma voix couvrant la sienne. « D'être un arrogant, présomptueux—»

« —déchiqueter ta jolie petit frimousse en lambeaux sans même lever ma baguette, espèce de—d'emmerdante petite, _prétentieuse_—»

« —_mégalomaniaque_ ! » finis-je triomphalement.

« —_salope_ ! » dit-il en même temps.

Le silence suivit nos déclarations. Il me scrutait, son nez froncé de dégoût; moi, toutefois, je tentais toujours d'assimiler le fait que Tom Jedusor venait juste de traiter de—

« Voilà un langage terriblement inapproprié pour notre illustre Préfet en chef, » dis-je d'une voix trainante.

Il tressaillit.

« Je m'excuse. J'étais…en colère. J'ai dépassé les bornes. Pardonne-moi. »

« Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? »

« Pardon ? » demanda-t-il.

« Nous avons tous les deux passé les dix dernière minutes à se menacer l'un l'autre—de façon assez évidente, d'ailleurs—et tu penses que te montrer soudain courtois va, d'une façon ou d'une autre, faire en sorte que cette situation semble _normale_ ? »

Il ne dit rien au début—se contenta de continuer à me scruter, son regard inscrutable, perturbant, ma conscience de sa proximité physique si forte, si féroce, qu'elle faisait trembler mes mains sous l'influence de quelque chose de chaud, collant, incontestable et—_inconnu_.

Oui.

Inconnu. Voilà tout. Juste ça.

« Tu en sais plus sur moi que ce que tu prétends, » dit-il tout à coup. « Plus que tu ne devrais. »

Je me rappelai de procéder prudemment. Il était brillant—il était puissant—il n'hésiterait pas à me faire du mal, même maintenant, surtout maintenant, et je n'avais pas intérêt à fauter. Je ne _devais_ pas faire de mauvais pas. Je serrai les poings, sentant les rebords ciselés de la bague d'Abraxas s'enfoncer dans ma peau. Je grimaçai.

« J'ai questionné oncle Albus à ton propos, » répliquai-je évasivement. « J'étais curieuse. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi étais-je curieuse ? »

« Oui. »

«Parce que tu me mets mal à l'aise, » répondis-je honnêtement.

« _Je te mets mal à l'aise ?_ » rétorqua-t-il faisant écho à mes paroles. Il avait l'air consterné.

« Ne fais pas semblant d'être si surpris. Je pense que tu le fais exprès. »

Il grogna.

« Je veux simplement des réponses, Granger. »

Je roulai les yeux.

« Des réponses à quoi ? »

« Tu n'as pas arrêté de mentir depuis que tu es arrivée ici. Je veux savoir pourquoi, » dit-il.

Ma tête commença à me faire mal.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je mens ? »

De façon presque désinvolte, il sortit sa baguette de la poche de son pantalon. Il la fit tourbillonner entre ses longs doigts élégants.

« Tu ne peux pas supporter que Lestrange te touche, » commenta-t-il sans détour. « Je me demande bien pourquoi ? »

« Je ne l'aime pas, » répliquai-je.

« Donc—tu ne l'aimes pas, tu ne m'aimes pas… manifestement, tu n'aimes plus Malefoy, » énuméra-t-il doucement. « Et tu es incapable de garder quoi que ce soit pour toi-même. Non. Tu ne dois pas être une espionne, tout compte fait. »

Comment avais-je perdu le contrôle sur la conversation ? Je pouvais sentir la façon dont ses mots, simples, rapides, mortels, commençaient à serpenter autour de mon cerveau, compliquant les choses—j'avais besoin qu'il arrête. J'avais besoin de me souvenir de qui j'étais, qui il était, et j'avais besoin de regagner un semblant de contrôle, vraiment, parce que j'étais capable de le faire, j'étais capable de jouer à son jeu, j'étais—

Je ne pouvais pas.

Je le savais.

Il le savait probablement, lui aussi.

_Putain de merde._

« Quels autres professeurs savent que tu peux faire de la Legimencie ? » lançai-je, changeant maladroitement de sujet.

Ses narines se dilatèrent.

« Pourquoi te le dirais-je ? »

J'haussai les épaules.

« Je suppose que rien ne t'y oblige. »

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé si j'y étais obligé. Je t'ai demandé pourquoi je te le _dirais_, » contra-t-il.

« Tu ne le feras pas, évidemment. Je ne pense pas que tu m'apprécies vraiment. »

Il se détourna de moi soudainement, sa posture raide.

« Slughorn sait. »

« Slughorn ne compte pas, » dis-je avec dérision. « Tu es la star de son petit club, n'est-ce pas ? Il préférerait encore embrasser un Hippogriffe plutôt que de te dénoncer. De plus, c'est lui qui t'a parlé des hor—»

Mes paupières se fermèrent.

_Putain._

_Putain._

_Putain putain putain putain—_

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? » demanda-t-il calmement. Je ne pouvais pas le voir, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il me faisait face de nouveau. Sa voix n'était pas étouffée et distante comme elle aurait dû l'être sinon.

« Je n'ai rien dit. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as _presque_ dit dans ce cas. »

Je déglutis bruyamment.

« Rien. Ce n'était rien. »

« Non. Ce n'était pas_ rien_. Qu'allais-tu dire, Granger ? _Qu'est-ce que tu sais_ ? »

Il s'était avancé d'un pas. Je pouvais le sentir—le sentir_ lui_.

« Je n'ai—je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, » marmonnai-je, toujours incapable d'ouvrir les yeux. Parce que si je ne le faisais pas, si seulement je les gardais fermés, je ne pourrais pas le voir, je ne pourrais pas voir sa réaction, son visage, je pourrais prétendre—toujours prétendre, je ne pourrai jamais arrêter—que je n'avais pas ouvert ma putain de stupide gueule et parlé sans réfléchir—

_Que m'était-il arrivé ?_

J'avais l'habitude d'engueuler Harry et Ron pour ce genre de chose. J'étais bien pensante. J'étais pragmatique. Je ne prenais pas de décisions irréfléchies ou impulsives, et je n'agissais certainement pas sans contempler les conséquences jusqu'au bout. J'étais maligne. Tout le monde le disait. Quand est-ce que tout ça avait déraillé ?

« Tu ne vois pas ? » était en train de me demander Jedusor. « Oui, peut être que tu ne vois pas. Peut-être que tu ne sais pas ce qu'est un…_horcrux_. C'est ça ? Tu ne sais pas ? »

C'était étrange, me dis-je, que je suis en train d'avoir cette particulière conversation—cette inquiétante conversation inappropriée, si semblable à une indésirable ombre rôdant aux abords de ma vision, une sinistre surplombante présence qui ne promettait rien d'autre qu'un malheur certain—au milieu de la salle commune des Gryffondors. J'avais désiré un endroit où me cacher. J'avais désiré croire, juste pendant quelques instants, que les choses étaient normales et innocentes, comme _elles auraient dû l'être_, de nouveau.

Mais je n'avais pas arrêté de fauter depuis que j'avais ouvert cette putain de porte. Pourquoi avais-je tenté d'appâter _Tom Jedusor_ ? Qu'avais-je espéré accomplir ? C'était un fait largement connu, en privé, que j'étais son égale intellectuellement. J'avais quand même essayé de le _provoquer—_j'avais balancé en vrac de petites menaces voilées et des suppositions mordantes, espérant qu'il se révolte, qu'il réagisse, qu'il fasse preuve de quelque chose qui lui donne un semblant d'humanité.

J'avais oublié, évidemment, à quel point il était dangereux. J'aurais dû le laisser croire que j'étais une satanée espionne, peu importe combien l'idée était ridicule. J'aurais dû continuer de le laisser me parler comme si j'étais une imbécile. J'aurais dû me souvenir à qui j'avais affaire—le futur Seigneur des Ténèbres, un assassin, un flagorneur sans cœur ni âme dont l'ultime but m'échappait encore à ce jour. J'aurais dû me souvenir qu'il était toutes ces choses-là, même s'il n'en n'avait pas l'air pour l'instant, même s'il n'agissait pas vraiment comme tel—mais c'était là tout le putain de problème, n'est-ce pas ?

Il n'agissait pas comme tel. Il n'en avait pas l'air. Oh, il y avait très clairement quelque chose qui _clochait_ chez lui; il traitait ses amis proches comme des serviteurs, pour la plupart, et à chaque fois qu'il souriait, cela ne collait pas vraiment, comme s'il avait répété l'action une fois de trop devant le miroir et oublié ce que c'était censé signifier. Et il avait la capacité fort remarquable de remplir une pièce dès qu'il y mettait un pied—pas physiquement, puisqu'il n'était pas vraiment aussi grand, mais d'une façon qui était magnétique, électrique, comme si l'on ne pouvait possiblement pas regarder ailleurs, même pas pour une seconde, parce qu'il y avait quelque chose à propos de l'espace qu'il occupait qui avait l'air plus vaste que cela n'aurait dû l'être. C'était le type de personne que l'on voulait suivre, que l'on voulait voir vous conduire à la bataille—assertif, charismatique, avec des yeux et une peau parfaite et une voix à la texture grave, pénétrante, presque _séductrice_—il était énigmatique, mystérieux—_hypnotisant_, voilà ce qu'il était, on ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, absolument pas, on voulait simplement—on voulait—

« _Non_. »

Avais-je dis ça ? À haute voix ?

« Non ? » contra-t-il.

« Non, » répétai-je, avec plus d'aplomb.

Silence. Un lourd silence avenant. Et puis—

« Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est qu'un horcrux, Hermione ? C'est ça que tu es en train de dire ? »

J'expirai bruyamment. Au diable la chronologie. Dumbledore m'avait plus ou moins donné la permission de l'ignorer, non ?

J'ouvris les yeux.

« Non, _Tom_, je sais exactement ce qu'est un horcrux, » répliquai-je avec condescendance.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

« Eh bien, eh bien, eh bien. L'innocente petite nièce de Dumbledore n'est pas si innocente après tout. On fricote avec la magie noire, c'est ça ? »

_Quoi ?_

Je me sentais déséquilibrée, instable, comme si j'étais debout au bord d'une abîme craquelée et effritée—c'était donc _ça_, cette sensation, c'était ça que signifiait être en position précaire, suspendu, sans défense et confus au-dessus d'un précipice dont les profondeurs ne m'apparaissaient pas encore clairement. Pourquoi n'était-il pas furieux ? Pourquoi est-ce que ses mains n'étaient pas à ma gorge, serrantes et menaçantes—pourquoi ne me demandait-il pas de réponses ? Pourquoi ne faisait-il que _me regarder_, les lèvres frémissantes, la posture inaffectée, comme si je n'avais rien dit du tout ? N'était-ce pas là son plus grand secret ? N'était-ce pas là ce qu'il avait essayé de cacher pendant cinquante putain d'années?

« Ce que je veux savoir, toutefois, c'est comment tu sais que c'est Slughorn qui m'a parlé des aspects -particuliers- d'un horcruxe, de ce qu'ils peuvent faire » continua-t-il lorsque je ne répondis pas immédiatement.

« Très peu de choses se passent à Poudlard sans qu'oncle Albus n'en ait vent, » dis-je doucement.

« Oui, tu continues de l'évoquer, » observa-t-il. « Ce qui est très bien beau, Granger, mais pourquoi t'aurait-il fait part d'_une_ de ses choses ? Hmm ? »

Mes lèvres s'entrouvrirent. Mon cerveau se précipita pour trouver une réponse adéquate. Ce fut un échec.

« Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, Jedusor—j'arrêterais de poser des questions si j'étais toi. Tu n'as pas la moindre idée à qui— à _quoi_—tu as affaire. »

Il pouffa.

« Tout ça c'est ridicule, » déclara-t-il, croisant les bras. « Clairement. Tu ne sais rien du tout à propos de moi. Personne ne sait rien. Je m'en suis plus qu'assuré, je te le promets. »

« J'en suis certaine, » dis-je fermement. « Tout comme tu ne sais rien du tout de _moi_. Faisons en sorte que ça reste comme ça, d'accord ? »

« Tu sembles incroyablement sûre du fait que je vais me plier à cet arrangement, » dit-il.

Je jetai un coup d'œil en biais à la cheminée. Le feu y crépitait gaiement.

« Je me demande ce que Dippet dirait s'il découvrait que son Golden Boy s'essaie à la magie noire ? » demandai-je aimablement.

Il me jaugea étrangement. Je sentis les muscles de mon estomac se presser les uns contre les autres.

« As-tu jamais tué quelqu'un, Granger ? » interrogea-t-il brusquement.

Un goût de rassis empli ma bouche.

« Par—pardon ? »

Ses yeux s'étaient fermés.

« C'est une simple question de « oui ou non ». As-tu jamais tué quelqu'un ? »

Y aurait-il un intérêt à mentir ? Non, probablement pas. Je n'avais jamais été très douée pour ça.

« Non. Non, je n'ai jamais—je n'ai jamais tué qui que ce soit. »

Quelque chose comme de la satisfaction se refléta sur son visage.

« Je me disais bien que non, » murmura-t-il.

Une sorte de déconcertante tranquillité fit le tour de la pièce. Je réalisai, tardivement, que j'avais agi de façon assez imprudente. J'avais envie d'hurler.

« Quel est le rapport ? Serais-tu en train d'essayer de déterminer si j'ai créé un quelconque horcrux dernièrement, c'est ça ? » Tentai-je de railler. Je doutai que ce fut un succès.

Il rit doucement, et le son se faufila le long de ma colonne vertébrale en d'épineuses vagues tremblantes.

« _J'ai _tué quelqu'un, Granger, » dit-il doucement, ignorant mes questions. « Le savais-tu ? »

_Oui._

« Non. » murmurai-je.

« Mmm, » ronronna-t-il. « Demande à Malefoy si tu ne me crois pas. »

_Quoi ?_

« Abraxas ? » m'étouffai-je.

« En effet, » répliqua-t-il. « Il est _tellement _plein de surprises, n'est-ce pas ? »

Mon esprit s'accrocha aux implications de ce qu'il venait de dire. Quelque chose d'autres se tramait. Avait-il déjà initié son premier Mangemort ? Cela n'était-il pas censé se passer bien plus tard ?

Mais il s'était reculé à nouveau, se tournant vers la porte, avant de s'arrêter.

« J'ai tout simplement cru bon de vous offrir un sujet sur lequel réfléchir, Miss Granger, » dit-il avec désinvolture. « Ne vous faîtes pas de mauvais sang à ce propos. »

Et puis, il s'en alla, juste comme ça, et je m'effondrai sur le canapé en tartan, jouant avec la bague d'Abraxas, le faisant glissant le long de mon doigt, luttant contre une forte envie de vomir—

_Pas de mauvais sang._

Dans quoi est-ce que je m'étais fourrée ?

* * *

**Intense n'est-ce pas? XD J'espère que vous avez aimé. Merci de laisser une petite review si c'est le cas parce que je vis de ça! si, si, je vous assure, les reviews ça fait vivre les traducteurs, c'est un fait!**

**Merci à Alice D, laeti et katie1612 pour leur review, non signées, donc je remercie ici, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu.**

**Au plaisir!**


End file.
